


Milano

by NevaehEFP



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Foreign Language, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Smoking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehEFP/pseuds/NevaehEFP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sole ha vent'anni, fa il turno di notte come barista in una discoteca per non pesare troppo sui genitori e ha i capelli rosa.<br/>Harry ha litigato con Louis, ha finito le sigarette e si è perso. Odia Milano.<br/>***<br/>Lui non risponde, così la ragazza scuote la testa e alza gli occhi al cielo; “Ti prego, credi che andrò a dirlo a qualcuno? Anzi, credi che qualcuno mi crederebbe mai?” gli fa notare, in un inglese così pessimo che Harry ha quasi voglia di ridere.<br/>Inciampa in una crepa dell’asfalto, invece, e bestemmia tra i denti.<br/>[...] “Hai mai sentito parlare del Larry Stylinson?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Singhiozzo

**Author's Note:**

> N.D.A. Velocemente prima di lasciarvi alla lettura! La storia è già conclusa, conta tre capitoli e originariamente era una One Shot.
> 
> La dedico completamente a Donatella, che dopo averla letta tutta ha detto solo "credo che sia laa cosa migliore che tu abbia mai scritto." (voglio crederle) e ad Ari, che èè dispersa in territorio nemico e comunque ha acettato di scrivermi una SingleFather!Harry e mi beta la storia. Ah, il contenuto è del tutto verde, ma proprio vedre verde; ho inserito il raiting giallo semplicemente perché Harry dice un sacco - ma proprio un sacco - di parolacce e imprecazioni. Io le odio e mi piace essere avvisata, prima, così lo faccio anche io! ♥
> 
> P.S. la canzone all'inizio è Singhiozzo dei Negramaro.

 

_ Mentre il mondo cade _

_ come cade cado anch'io senza le parole _

_ che vorrei poterti dire.. _

_ Sì, vorrei poterti dire dire, dire _

_ che son stanco da morire. _

Mentre si accende la seconda sigaretta della serata, Harry Styles pensa svogliatamente ai suoi polmoni e a tutte le puttanate che si sentono in TV. Dovrebbe smettere, riflette mentre tira a fondo. Ingoia il fumo fino a farselo arrivare alla gola anche se sa che è sbagliato, e si bea per un secondo della lingua che gli pizzica per la nicotina. Si è perso, si rende conto con uno sbuffo, il fumo che esce un po’ dalla bocca e un po’ dal naso. Non gli è mai piaciuta l’Italia, sin da quando sono atterrati all’aeroporto di Malpensa e pensava sul serio di trovare il sole e il Colosseo e tutte quelle cazzate che fanno vedere nelle guide turistiche. C’era solo nebbia invece, come a Londra. E Londra è esattamente tutto quello da cui vuole scappare, in questo momento.

Harry entra in un pub e compra una birra, cercando di farsi capire da un barista che, ne è convinto, non conosce nemmeno l’italiano, figuriamoci l’inglese. Non vede panchine, tutt’intorno, e alla fine la prospettiva di sedersi sul marciapiede non gli sembra poi tanto malvagia. Prende un sorso di birra, si accende la terza sigaretta e stende le gambe lunghe, le caviglie incrociate distrattamente. Non è mai stato un tipo freddoloso, ma a un tratto si ritrova a stringersi nella felpa con la zip aperta sulla t-shirt bianca; non ha pensato di indossare una sciarpa, ovviamente, e poggia per terra la bottiglia di vetro per tirarsi il cappuccio sui capelli scompigliati. La bottiglia cade con un rumore secco e lo fa voltare di scatto, mentre riesce solo a borbottare un  _“merda”_ , che va ad aggiungersi ai numerosi precedenti. Si tira su e pensa che non dovrebbe nemmeno imprecare, ma quando nota il cellulare sporco di liquido giallastro, non può impedirsi un’altra bestemmia. E la birra faceva anche schifo. Fanculo.

Come sia arrivato a questo punto, Harry non lo sa e non se lo chiede nemmeno. Si è perso da solo in una città che non conosce, ha quasi finito le sigarette e dopo la birra non ha nemmeno un euro in tasca. Chissà se accettano le sterline inglesi, alla tabaccheria lì di fronte. Il cellulare, pulito alla bell’e meglio contro i jeans a sigaretta scuri e adesso al sicuro nella tasca della felpa, comincia a vibrare insistentemente. Harry nota un  _Lou_  che lo minaccia ad intermittenza attraverso lo schermo e con uno sbuffo rifiuta la chiamata. Mai avrebbe detto, pensa con un sorriso amaro, che non avrebbe avuto voglia di non ascoltare la sua voce, un giorno. E’ diventato così semplice, invece, scappare ogni volta che i quegli occhi azzurri diventano troppo opprimenti. E la colpa non è nemmeno sua, questa volta.

Apre il portafogli e tira un sospiro di sollievo quando nota la carta di credito in bella vista appena sotto la sua carta d’identità; vorrebbe tornare in hotel – ovunque esso sia – e farsi una doccia, magari mangiare qualcosa, ma non è pronto ad affrontare tutto quello che lo aspetta. Non ha voglia di sentire, per la millesima volta, scuse a cui proprio non riesce a credere. In fondo, ha bevuto solo una birra. Un altro locale attira i suoi clienti con una musica così assordante che arriva persino a lui, distante qualche centinaio di metri: la prospettiva di ballare un po’ sembra promettente e quando il cellulare squilla di nuovo Harry nemmeno lo controlla, limitandosi a cacciarlo più in fondo alla tasca e ad avvicinarsi con passo sicuro all’entrata.

  


Ha bevuto un sacco, alla fine. Ha fumato qualcosa di così forte che gli è rimasto sui vestiti e ha riso, ballato e flirtato con un sacco di gente. Alle tre e mezza del mattino, Harry raggiunge il muro all’esterno del night club e ci si poggia con la schiena, prendendo un respiro. E’ accaldato e sudato, non ha mangiato niente e gli fa male lo stomaco, ma continua a sorridere come un idiota, scosso dagli spasimi dell’adrenalina ancora in circolo. La sua vita fa schifo, realizza in un secondo. E dire che non è nemmeno quel tipo di ubriaco da crisi isterica per strada. La sua vita fa schifo, e gli viene voglia di condividerlo con mondo; “La mia vita fa schifo!” urla allora, con un accento che non è di Manchester e nemmeno di Londra, un po’ strascicato a causa di quello che ha bevuto. Un gruppo di ragazzi poco lontano, messi non poi tanto meglio di lui, scoppiano a ridere additandolo, per poi tornare nel locale. Solo una ragazza gli si avvicina, una sigaretta accesa tra le labbra carnose e i capelli chiari –tra cui spuntano delle ciocche rosa – sciolti sulle spalle.

“Ehi amico, tutto bene?” gli chiede con un forte accento italiano. Harry la guarda un secondo, riconoscendola come barista che si muoveva dietro al banco preparando drink e servendo birre ghiacciate. Perde interesse per lei esattamente dopo un secondo.

“Dico sul serio, non hai l’aria di uno che sta bene.” Continua imperterrita la ragazza, soffiando via il fumo della sua Merit. Harry chiude gli occhi, faticando a decifrare le parole che gli vengono dette. No, che non sta bene. Ha appena mollato Louis, il ragazzo che ama e che non aveva assolutamente intenzione di lasciare, si è perso in una schifosissima città italiana e non ha il coraggio di tornare in hotel. Non che si ricordi esattamente dove sia l’hotel in cui alloggia.

“Questa città fa schifo.”  È la prima cosa che dice a voce alta, seguito poi da un semplice “devo vomitare.” Che fa indietreggiare la ragazza di alcuni passi.

“Non farlo qui. Il mio capo potrebbe ucciderti.” Lo avvisa, continuando a fumare. Indossa un paio di calze nere quasi trasparenti, degli shorts – ma proprio shorts – di jeans e una maglia bianca con una stampa sopra. Harry penserebbe che sia carina, non fosse troppo impegnato a trattenere i conati.

“Ce la faccio benissimo da solo. Ringrazialo, comunque.” Trova il coraggio di dire. Non può nemmeno dare di stomaco, si rende conto dopo qualche secondo, dal momento che non ha mangiato nulla dopo il pranzo (sempre che potesse considerare mezzo toast l’equivalente del pranzo).

La ragazza rimane in silenzio, finisce di fumare e schiaccia senza riguardo il filtro della sigaretta contro gli stivaletti neri; si ravviva i capelli con un gesto nervoso, schiocca le labbra: “tornatene a casa.”

“A Londra?” Harry, troppo concentrato sul suo mal di pancia, non la sta quasi ascoltando. Si sente un completo idiota, solo con una ragazzina italiana invadente e con una voglia matta di dare di stomaco. O morire, ma quello non è completamente sicuro sia solo a causa dei drink.

Quella sbuffa, “dove dormi? Posso chiamarti un taxi.” Harry non risponde, scivola seduto contro il muro e l’attrito tira la maglietta fino a mostrare parte delle rondini sul petto, ma non se ne accorge nemmeno; “senti, io devo tornare dentro. Ci vediamo.”

Harry rimane di nuovo solo e sente la sua voce chiamare nuovamente la ragazza, “non posso tornare.” Dice solo, ma a quanto pare basta perché lei torni indietro.

“Non ti ricordi dove stai?”

Harry scuote la testa, i capelli sconvolti si muovono come impazziti. Chi mai si è permesso a definirli “ _ricci_ ”? “Non posso tornare.”

La ragazza schiocca nuovamente le labbra, incrocia le braccia al petto, come pensando a cosa dirgli. In effetti, non conoscendo bene la lingua, deve avere un po’ di difficoltà; alla fine dice solo “finisco di lavorare tra mezz’ora. Non muoverti di qui.”

“Come se potessi sul serio farlo.” Borbotta in risposta Harry, piegato per il dolore allo stomaco. Lei, però, è già rientrata nel locale. È un coglione, continua a pensare seduto sull’asfalto sporco di quella merda di città, con gli effetti del rhum e delle canne ancora nel sangue. È un coglione, perché quello che doveva andarsene offeso e arrabbiato dalla stanza doveva essere Louis, che invece si era volatilizzato in pochi secondi sulla terrazza, seguito da Zayn. Coglione pure lui, allora.

Il cellulare ricomincia a vibrare nella tasca, come ha continuato a fare a intervalli irregolari per tutto il tempo; stavolta Harry decide di prenderlo per vedere almeno chi sia il mittente della telefonata.

“Niall.” Sputa solo, quando la conversazione si apre. Manco a dirlo, odia anche lui.

“Dove cazzo sei?!”

Harry scoppia a ridere e non sa nemmeno lui per quale motivo. Fa sfogare l’amico, che lo insulta come solo lui riesce a fare, e poi sospira soltanto, chiedendo “lui dov’è?” senza ottenere una risposta.

Anche Niall sospira, adesso, “Hai bevuto? Dove cazzo sei, Harry?”

“Non urlare, Niall. Non mi piacciono le persone che urlano.” Borbotta col suo tono strascicato, la voce ancora più roca.

“Vengo a prenderti, Paul sta dando di matto.”

Harry scuote la testa, come se il suo compagno di band fosse di fronte a lui a guardarlo. “No, no. Sto bene, devo solo…” prova ad alzarsi, ma una nuova scarica di dolore allo stomaco lo costringe a desistere.

“Haz, per favore.”

Harry sorride, cerca con la mano libera il pacchetto delle sigarette dalla tasca e se ne incastra una tra le labbra. Solo dopo il primo tiro ricomincia a parlare: “lui  dov’è?” è la sua unica domanda, ancora.

“Zayn sta cercando di tenerlo fermo in camera, gli ha detto che io sto venendo a prenderti e che non sei in pericolo.” risponde, dopo un po’, l’altro.

Nessuno parla per un po’, alla fine è Niall il primo a cedere: “Per favore, Harry. So che state passando un momento diff…”

“Non” lo interrompe bruscamente l’altro, la sigaretta tra le dita, gesticolando come un forsennato, “non ne hai la minima idea. Io…” fa una pausa, il dolore allo stomaco è sempre troppo forte, magari deve davvero mangiare qualcosa; “ci sentiamo, Niall.” Annuncia alla fine, perché non ha poi tanta voglia di stare al cellulare e perché Niall che si improvvisa terapista dei cuori infranti è proprio l’ultima cosa che intende subire, alle quattro meno un quarto del mattino e con un’emicrania non indifferente. Si tira nuovamente il cappuccio della felpa sui capelli; in Italia i paparazzi non sono oppressivi come quelli inglesi, ma così si sente più sicuro e comunque è ubriaco e non gliene importa più di tanto. Il mal di stomaco, alla fine, se lo merita anche. Per un attimo vuole che Louis soffra tanto quanto sta soffrendo lui in questo momento, ma se ne pente immediatamente. Alla fine decide di continuare a fumare, gli occhi chiusi e il cappuccio a coprirgli parte del volto. È cosi che lo ritrova la barista, quando esce con un cardigan oversize gettato malamente sulle spalle e un’enorme borsa in mano. Lo pungola con la punta dello stivale mentre tira fuori il suo pacchetto semi vuoto di Merit e ne estrae una sigaretta; Harry apre gli occhi infastidito e la mette a fuoco. Aveva anche pensato di filarsela, prima, ma alla fine dove sarebbe potuto andare? Che schifo di città.

“Andiamo.” Dice solo la ragazza, invitandolo così ad alzarsi. Harry ci riprova e si mette in piedi con grande sforzo, anche se non gli gira la testa. Accetta senza commenti la bottiglietta d’acqua che lei gli porge e si pulisce automaticamente i jeans sul sedere.

“Dove?”

Lei si stringe nelle spalle, come se non ci avesse pensato. Dopo fa un altro tiro, prende il cellulare dalla borsa: “ti fa male?” gli chiede invece, indicandogli la pancia. Harry annuisce, ma la segue a passo strascicato quando comincia a camminare lungo il marciapiede praticamente deserto.

“Non c’è una sola fottutissima persona, qui.” Commenta Harry, guardandosi intorno. La ragazza si stringe nelle spalle, continuando a fumare.

“Non siamo in centro.” Gli spiega, prendendolo per un braccio mentre attraversano la strada. Harry ridacchia per quel gesto, ma si astiene dal fare commenti, “come sei arrivato qui?”

“Ho preso la metropolitana.” Si stringe nella spalle il ragazzo, le mani affondate nelle tasche della felpa. Ricomincia a sentire caldo e così la toglie, lei la prende senza troppe cerimonie e la infila nella sua enorme borsa, che potrebbe senza problemi contenerne altre dieci.

“E perché lo hai fatto?”

Harry non risponde, sbatte le ciglia. Perché lo ha fatto? Perché gli faceva troppo male rimanere in quell’hotel, continuare a litigare con l’unica ragione per cui ogni mattina si sveglia e continua con quella farsa del cazzo che il mondo si ostina a chiamare “One Direction”.

Tuttavia si stringe nelle spalle, “avevo bisogno di prendere aria.”

“E non potevi rimartene nella tua Inghilterra, a prendere aria?” è la diretta risposta della ragazza, che si volta verso di lui ammiccando.

“No.”

“Ovviamente. Vieni, ti faccio mangiare qualcosa.”

Mentre raggiungono un piccolo bar che fa il 24 ore in una traversa – se possibile – ancora meno illuminata del resto della strada, la ragazza gli dice di chiamarsi Maria Sole, ma che tutti la chiamano solo con il secondo nome; che è lì a Milano solo da un anno per motivi di studio e che lavora in quel locale per non pesare troppo ai suoi. Harry la ascolta solo per metà, mentre prendono posto a un tavolino all’interno e un uomo con più tatuaggi di lui chiede in italiano se vogliono mangiare.

Harry guarda la ragazza – Sole, che nome buffo – mentre ordina, senza essere davvero interessato. Il cellulare nella tasca dei jeans vibra per l’ennesima volta, lui lo spegne con un colpo deciso.

“Ah,” sorride Sole “allora è per una ragazza.”

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, perché il dolore allo stomaco, adesso che sono arrivati i due panini col prosciutto e il formaggio, sta diminuendo e riesce già a pensare più lucidamente. Non gli piace questa cosa.

“Possiamo ordinare una birra?”

“Magari no. Allora, vuoi raccontarmi la tua storia?”

Harry scuote la testa, dà un morso al panino – lui odia il prosciutto – e poggia i gomiti sul tavolo; “almeno dell’acqua?”

Sole la ordina, e i due rimangono in silenzio per il resto dello spuntino; “dovrai parlare, prima o poi.”

“Dici davvero?” la sfida lui, con un sorriso canzonatorio sul volto.

La ragazza annuisce, convinta: “Allora, gita di piacere o lavoro?”

“Lavoro.”

“Quanti anni hai?”

Harry sbadiglia, “diciannove.”

“Sembri più piccolo.”

“Lo prenderò come un complimento.” Risponde, ma Sole lo guarda stralunata perché evidentemente non ha capito. Harry sbuffa e prende l’acqua “non devi tornare a casa?”

“Hai ragione, sai?” Sole si alza e lascia qualche euro sul tavolo “buona fortuna.”

Harry realizza di essere in uno schifo di bar in una merda di città, e che l’unica persona che può portarlo all’hotel se ne sta andando. Imita la ragazza, raggiungendola in fretta fuori dal bar, dove lei si sta accendendo l’ennesima sigaretta. Getta il pacchetto vuoto senza troppe storie sul pavimento, sbuffa una nuvola di fumo mentre gli sorride; “Allora?”

Harry rimane in silenzio, poi sbuffa scocciato; “Sono un cantante.”

“Buon per te.”

“Un cantante molto famoso.” Precisa Harry.

Sole annuisce, scocciata, “arriva al punto.” Ed Harry rimane zitto, perché per lui quello è il punto. Lui è un cantante di schifosissime canzoncine pop che non ascolterebbe nemmeno sotto tortura, l’unica cosa che gli impedisce di mandare tutto a puttane è anche l’unica che lo fa soffrire come un cane e lui non ce la fa più, davvero, perché a diciannove anni lo stanno spremendo come un limone e gli stanno impedendo di fare l’unica cosa che vuole. O persino di vivere, ma questa è un’altra storia.

“E’ questo il punto.”

Sole fuma per qualche secondo in silenzio, poi proferisce un “non ha molto senso, lo sai?” e si avvia di nuovo verso la strada principale.

Harry la segue, ha salvato una bottiglietta d’acqua che ora stringe convulsamente tra le mani e tiene gli occhi bassi, il cappuccio sempre sui capelli.

“Davvero non sai chi sono?” chiede meccanicamente, perché lui è Harry Styles e beh, tutti lo conoscono.

Sole lo squadra per un momento, poi si illumina come se le avessero appena rivelato la verità sul Sacro Graal. “Aspetta! Tu sei quello…” dice velocemente in italiano, con un accento diverso da quello che Harry ha sentito fin’ora, “Come ti chiami? Zyy? No, aspetta, mia sorella ha una cotta per te… Lewis?” tenta, passando nuovamente all’inglese.

“Louis.” La corregge automaticamente il ragazzo, mordendosi quasi istantaneamente la lingua.

Sole scoppia a ridere, “Louis, hai ragione!”

“Non sono io, però”  _è la persona a cui ho appena spezzato il cuore_ , ma questo si trattiene dal dirlo. “Sono Harry.”

“Harry, giusto. Mia sorella mi ha parlato di voi.” Sole ricomincia a camminare, sistemandosi nervosamente il cardigan sulle spalle sottili; “allora, Harry, che problema c’è?”

Lui non risponde, così la ragazza scuote la testa e alza gli occhi al cielo; “Ti prego, credi che andrò a dirlo a qualcuno? Anzi, credi che qualcuno mi crederebbe mai?” gli fa notare, in un inglese così pessimo che Harry ha quasi voglia di ridere.

Inciampa in una crepa dell’asfalto, invece, e bestemmia tra i denti. Odia questa cazzo di città.

Sole rimane in silenzio, lo riprende per un braccio mentre attraversano la strada completamente priva di auto in movimento. Harry fa un sospiro, perché è ubriaco – bugia – e comunque non ce la fa più a restare zitto – vero -.

“Te lo racconterò.” Decide allora, stupendo più se stesso che la ragazza al suo fianco. Lei si lega i capelli in una coda di cavallo alta, le ciocche colorate spiccano in maniera buffa poggiandosi sulle sue spalle.

“Va bene, basta che parli lentamente così posso capire.” A Harry viene voglia di ridere, mentre le risponde con un  _“non c’è proprio pericolo, guarda.”_

Poi annuisce soltanto come a volersi preparare psicologicamente, prende l’ultima Marlboro dal pacchetto e l’accende con calma; “Hai mai sentito parlare del Larry Stylinson?”


	2. Senza fiato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sole ha vent'anni, fa il turno di notte come barista in una discoteca per non pesare troppo sui genitori e ha i capelli rosa.  
> Harry ha litigato con Louis, ha finito le sigarette e si è perso. Odia Milano.  
> ***  
> Lui non risponde, così la ragazza scuote la testa e alza gli occhi al cielo; “Ti prego, credi che andrò a dirlo a qualcuno? Anzi, credi che qualcuno mi crederebbe mai?” gli fa notare, in un inglese così pessimo che Harry ha quasi voglia di ridere.  
> Inciampa in una crepa dell’asfalto, invece, e bestemmia tra i denti.  
> [...] “Hai mai sentito parlare del Larry Stylinson?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.D.A. Il capitolo è diviso in parti al presente e flash back (dio, amo i flash back!) che saranno indicati semplicemente col corsivo. Spero che vi piaccia, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e boh... sono anche qui e qui, contattatemi pure senza vergogna. ♥
> 
> P.S. la canzone a inizio capitolo è Senza fiato dei Negramaro.

Come fossi niente,

_come fossi acqua dentro acqua.._.

 

_"Hai mai sentito parlare del Larry Stylinson?"_

  


“No.” Sole gli sorride serafica, raggiungendo il primo tabacchino con la macchinetta che funziona ventiquattro ore e prende la borsa, tirando poi fuori il portafogli, “raccontami, però, perché potrebbe quasi essere interessante.”

Harry annuisce ficcandosi le mani nelle tasche, tira un calcio a un sassolino immaginario e resta poggiato con una spalla contro il muro, mentre lei inserisce la tessera nella macchina e seleziona un pacchetto di sigarette; “Louis ed io ci siamo incontrati la prima in bagno. È stato abbastanza strano, in effetti, se ci penso adesso…”

_ C’era stato un tempo, anni prima, in cui Harry Styles aveva la pancia e odiava il fumo delle sigarette. C’era stato un tempo, poi, in cui sorrideva alle ragazze timidamente, e uno in cui sorridere ai ragazzi era strano, ma non nel modo in cui pensavano i suoi coetanei. _

_ “Non sono agitato” ripeté, più a se stesso che a sua madre, lì dietro le quinte. Intanto, per confermare quelle parole, scavava un fosso nel pavimento percorrendo avanti e indietro pochi metri nel backstage, le mani rosse e sudaticce. C’era stato un tempo in cui Harry Styles aveva davvero creduto di non potercela fare, mentre chiamavano il suo nome per comparire davanti ai giudici. C’era stato un tempo in cui, per Harry, l’unico modo per risolvere un problema era scappare, e così stava facendo anche quella volta, per quanto possibile negli studi televisivi a Manchester. _

_ Il bagno era piccolo, sporco e senza luce elettrica; Harry lasciò la porta aperta e azionò l’acqua gelida del rubinetto. Aveva solo bisogno di rilassarsi, provare in pace la sua canzone – perché chi, sano di mente, entrerebbe mai in quello schifo di bagno con la reale intenzione di volerlo usare? – e auto convincersi che essere arrivato al boot camp fosse una cosa positiva, e che non avrebbe fatto schifo alla seconda audizione.  _

_ Harry si poggiò al muro e chiuse gli occhi, tolse il berretto di lana e si passò una mano ancora bagnata tra i capelli, compiendo nel frattempo qualche esercizio di riscaldamento. Pensava a quella nota che, all’ultima prova con la sua maestra, proprio non ne aveva voluto sapere di essere presa; pensava a sua madre e a quanto le era costato allontanarsi per quei giorni dal lavoro. Doveva farcela, doveva essere abbastanza bravo per non deludere nessuno. La canzone, in fondo, la conosceva a memoria e sapeva che l’idea più stupida del mondo era canticchiarla per l’ennesima volta. Non potè evitarselo, però, quasi fosse un antistress. Fu in quel momento che la porta venne aperta senza troppi riguardi e un ragazzo si affacciò nel bagno. Aveva gli occhi chiari, notò Harry aprendo gli occhi, e la faccia simpatica. Forse troppi capelli, ma lui non era un tipo che faceva commenti. _

_ “Oops.”  _

_ Harry si stacco dal muro, “Ciao”, disse soltanto, schiarendosi la voce. _

_ Il ragazzo si passò una mano tra i capelli come a volerli sistemare, “Ho sentito qualcuno che cantava e sono entrato. Sei bravo!”  _

_ “Grazie..?” _

_ “Louis.” Si presentò l’altro, entrando nel bagno ormai completamente illuminato e porgendogli la mano, “Louis Tomlinson. E tu devi farmi un autografo, magari un giorno potrò rivendermelo su qualche sito internet.” _

_Harry rise, uscendo nel corridoio pieno di assistenti e tecnici, e si appoggiò contro il muro, “Prima vediamo se passo questa selezione. Sono Harry Styles, comunque.”_

_ _

Sole annuisce, infilando le sigarette in borsa e rimettendosela sulla spalla. Rimane in silenzio per un po’, poi incrocia le braccia e ricomincia a camminare per la strada deserta.

“Incontro nel bagno, meglio di qualsiasi film porno.” È il suo unico commento, mentre guarda il ragazzo che gli cammina di fianco di sottecchi. Harry sbuffa, mentre la ragazza continua con un “Quasi romantico, oserei dire.” Che in effetti lo diverte. Non lo ammetterebbe mai, ovviamente.

“Sono contento che la storia ti affascini.” Ribatte lui abbastanza sarcastico, ma a voce abbastanza bassa che lei non lo percepisce, o fa finta di non farlo.

“Bene, quindi è per questo che sei arrabbiato col mondo?”

Harry si stringe nelle spalle, ci pensa per un po’ mentre tira fuori il cellulare e lo riaccende distrattamente; “Più o meno. Sai stare zitta, ogni tanto?”

“No, in realtà. Ma se cominci a raccontare invece di continuare a sbuffare come un treno potrei provare.” Sole sorride, sorride sempre con le labbra piene e mostrando i denti, apparentemente non provata dal fatto di star camminando per strada da sola con un ragazzo inglese e piuttosto complessato dopo un turno di sei ore a servire al banco di una discoteca.

“Tu, piuttosto,” la interroga allora Harry. Avrebbe voglia di un’altra sigaretta, e sì che lo sa che così gli viene la voce roca e il nero nei polmoni, ma non gliene importa proprio; “Perché sei qui?”

La ragazza prende il pacchetto dalla borsa, “Sono qui per l’Università, te l’ho detto.” Ripete, con lo stesso tono che si userebbe per parlare a un bambino non molto intelligente.

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo: ma vedi un po’ tu se deve anche essere preso per il culo da una ragazzina con i capelli rosa, adesso; “No, perché sei qui con me adesso.”

Sole scoppia a ridere, “Ah.” Commenta, cercando l’accendino – senza successo – “mi piacciono le tragedie. Avrei fatto psicologia, mi avessero presa ai test. Sistema scolastico del cazzo.”

Harry prende l’accendino dalla tasca posteriore dei suoi jeans e lo fa scattare, Sole accende la sigaretta e gliela passa, per poi accendersene un’altra. C’è scritto “Merit” sul filtro, e lui sa già che gli faranno schifo senza nemmeno fare un tiro. Che cazzo di sigarette vendono in Italia?

“E cosa studi, invece?” le chiede, senza essere in realtà essere troppo interessato. Cosa deve fare un uomo per avere una Marlboro Red come Dio comanda? Allora è vero che dovrebbe smetterla, di prendersela sempre con Dio. Merda.

Sole sta rispondendo qualcosa come “Lingue e letterature straniere. Il mio sogno nel cassetto è fare la disoccupata fino ai quarant’anni, è ovvio.” ed Harry annuisce senza nemmeno starla a sentire. Il cellulare che ha ancora in mano ha ricominciato a vibrare, e il nome Lou scritto sullo schermo non lo rassicura per niente. Sole smette di parlare, notando che il ragazzo è rimasto fermo nel bel mezzo del marciapiede con la sigaretta in una mano e il cellulare che squilla nell’altra.

“Allora, rispondi o no?”

Harry scuote la testa, rifiuta la chiamata e toglie la suoneria. Che Louis continui a chiamarlo, non lo direbbe mai ad alta voce, gli fa così piacere che sente una scossa nel petto. Il fatto che sia nei suoi pensieri, nonostante tutto, è l’unica cosa che gli fa alzare la testa e riprendere a camminare.

Sole rimane un secondo ancora in silenzio, mordendosi le labbra per non fare domande. È Harry che, sospirando, dice “Era Louis.”

“Quello dei bagni? Non siete solo amici” indovina lei.

Harry si limita a chiudere gli occhi, le braccia incrociate sul petto. “In realtà” mormora, e non sa nemmeno bene a chi, “non sono sicuro che siamo più neanche questo, ormai.”

_ “Noi… siamo amici?” Harry non riusciva quasi a parlare, mentre Louis gli sollevava frettolosamente la felpa colorata che avevano scelto insieme da Hollister solo qualche giorno prima. Si vergognava un po’, a dire la verità,, perché lui aveva ancora un po’ di pancia e la sua pelle era sul serio troppo bianca, e quei nei sulle spalle? Assolutamente imbarazzanti. Quando Louis gli lasciò un bacio alla base del collo, però, fu troppo occupato a prendere aria per avere tempo di pensare a queste cose. _

_ “Tutto quello che vuoi,” ripeteva intanto l’altro ragazzo, continuando a spingerlo contro la parete. Gli altri membri degli One Direction – ma come gli era venuto quel nome? – erano appena usciti; Zayn a quanto pareva voleva assolutamente costringere Liam a fare il primo tiro ad una sigaretta. Louis aveva rifiutato ad unirsi al gruppo, impedendo anche ad Harry di alzarsi. Non che lui se la fosse presa per quel piccolo gesto di prepotenza; “Siamo tutto quello che vuoi, Haz.”  _

_ Harry annuì sorridendo contro il collo di Louis. Aveva un male piacevole alla pancia, di quelli che ti fanno venire voglia di ridacchiare come una dodicenne, e sentiva le gambe molli. Come ti senti, aveva chiesto proprio quella mattina a Zayn, quando ti innamori? Lui non era stato capace di dargli una risposta, ma alla fine Harry sperava che fosse esattamente come si sentiva lui. Perché era troppo, e comunque ne avrebbe voluto ancora. _

_ Non c’era mai stato troppo bisogno di parole, con Louis, anche se non sarebbe certo servito un mago a fargli capire le sue intenzioni poco prima, mentre annunciava sorridendo “Io e il bambino rimaniamo qui.” che lo aveva fatto sorridere e sentire leggero. Non aveva mai provato nulla del genere, Harry, mentre a sedici anni e qualche mese boccheggiava con la mano di Louis nei pantaloni un po’ abbassati. Nessuno dei due sapeva cosa fare, ma comunque si sorrisero prima che Louis posasse per l’ennesima volta le labbra sulle sue. Ad Harry Styles, alla fine, non importava nemmeno che addosso a lui ci fosse un ragazzo e si limitò a sorridere, pensando a quanto sarebbe potuto essere bello fermare il tempo. _

_ _

Harry smette di raccontare per un istante, giusto in tempo per non perdersi l’espressione divertita di Sole, accanto a lui. Entrambi continuano a passeggiare; forse si sono persi davvero, adesso, ma alla fine non importa più di tanto. Camminano con le braccia che si sfiorano e non fa più nemmeno tanto freddo: Milano è ai loro piedi e niente potrebbe andare meglio.

“Credo che tu abbia saltato un passaggio.”

Harry scuote la testa, “Quale?”

“Be’,” la ragazza avvista un bar ancora aperto e si prepara ad attraversare la strada, “per esempio come siate passati dall’ _oops, oh ciao_ al pomiciare negli studi di X Factor.” Gli fa notare.

“Lui è…” Harry non nomina il suo nome, mentre sorride pensando a chissà cosa, “lui è sempre stato così, capisci? Ti trascina in quello che vuole e non te ne accorgi nemmeno; io avevo sedici anni e non ero mai stato innamorato. E poi arriva questo ragazzo che termina tutte le sue parole in a, con quei capelli e quegli occhi. Sagace, ironico, lunatico, sarcastico. Come potevo non rimanerne affascinato?”

“Praticamente ti ha abbagliato.”

Harry sorride, comunque, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. L’ammasso di tatuaggi sul braccio fanno spalancare gli occhi alla ragazza, che comunque non fa commenti; “Abbagliato, sì. Forse qualcosa di più. Lo seguivo ovunque andasse, pendevo letteralmente dalle sue labbra.”

“Non sembra una cosa molto sana.”

Il ragazzo si sistema il ciuffo con un gesto che sembra davvero abituale, “Non me ne sono mai reso conto. Mangiavamo dallo stesso piatto e dormivamo nello stesso letto. Lui diceva che ero il suo bambino.” Il tono nostalgico di quella confessione mette sull’attenti Sole.

“Non lo fa più adesso.” Non è una domanda, quella della ragazza, mentre entrano nel bar. Harry si limita a scuotere la testa, gettando un’occhiata veloce al bancone. Gli è passata la fame, ha ancora un po’ di mal di pancia e le palpebre cominciano a pesargli.

“Siamo troppo impegnati a litigare, ultimamente.”

Sole annuisce, indica al barista mezzo addormentato due ciambelle col cioccolato e lo zucchero a velo e gli dice velocemente qualcosa in italiano. Quello annuisce e prepara il pacchetto, aggiungendoci due bicchierini di polistirolo che fanno rimpiangere ad Harry Starbuck’s e Londra. Che cazzo di città, Milano.

La conversazione ricomincia quando sono entrambi nuovamente in strada; Sole gli passa un bicchierino e il sacchetto con i dolci; “Prima invece non lo faceva?”

“No.”

“Non avete mai litigato?”

Harry ci pensa, “Durante X Factor? Mai.”

“Sembra la storia d’amore perfetta.”

“Non esistono storie perfette, Sole. La nostra comunque… non avevamo mai parlato di stare insieme, capisci? Lui non voleva dare etichette, avevamo deciso di andarci piano e così stavamo facendo.”

Sole sorride, gli indica una panchina perché sono arrivati vicino a quelli che lei gli spiega essere un canale dei Navigli e che a Harry fa solo bestemmiare a bassa voce perché, Cristo, cos’è quella roba?

“E funzionava?”

Harry chiude gli occhi, gli riapre subito dopo “Neanche per una settimana. Mi ha baciato dopo cinque giorni che ci conoscevamo perché non aveva senso aspettare, visto che entrambi lo volevamo e non era del tutto vero perché avevo sedici anni, ed ero così confuso!” il suo tono adesso è quasi arrabbiato, stringendo i pugni contro i jeans.

“Sei pentito di aver risposto a quel bacio?”

Non ci pensa nemmeno, Harry, prima di rispondere, “No. Io lo amo, anche se all’inizio non riuscivo a capire niente perché c’era la competizione, zio Simon, mia madre, gli One Direction e il fatto che volessi che un altro ragazzo mi infilasse le mani nei pantaloni.”

Sole da un morso alla sua ciambella, in silenzio. Sta a gambe incrociate sulla panchina, l’enorme borsa abbandonata lì accanto e l’espressione concentrata; “Come glielo hai detto, la prima volta?”

“Cosa?”

“Che lo ami. Come glielo hai detto?”

Harry ride, si sistema la frangia; “Io? Dirgli ti amo? Ci siamo mollati e mi sono perso in una cazzo di città. Sto parlando con una ragazza che non ho mai visto - e che non rivedrò mai più, se tutto va bene - pur di non tornare ad affrontarlo. Ti sembro uno che prende le situazioni di petto?”

_ Che Harry amasse Louis, era una realtà universalmente riconosciuta. Il modo in cui lo baciava, le farfalle nello stomaco ogni volta che lui lo sfiorava soltanto… Condividevano il guardaroba, lì nella casa, e Louis gli aveva appena proposto di andare a vivere insieme. Come avrebbe potuto chiederlo a sua madre? _

_ Zayn se ne stava in salotto col laptop sulle ginocchia, una sigaretta spenta in equilibrio su un orecchio. _

_ “Ehi, frocetto.” Lo salutò con un sorriso, in quella maniera che faceva gonfiare le guance a Harry e poi scoppiare a ridere. Zayn si guardò intorno. _

_ “Che guardi?” _

_ “Dov’è Louis?” _

_ Harry si strinse nelle spalle, “Di là, per quale motivo?” _

_ “Che ne so,” rispose l’altro imitandolo nel gesto “non pensavo poteste fisicamente vivere a meno di due metri l’uno dall’altro.” _

_ Harry rise, stendendosi sul divano. I rapporti con gli altri ragazzi erano buoni, ma non ottimi come quello che si faceva credere durante lo show. Liam era insofferente in ogni momento, anelando a una carriera da solista che, era chiaro, non avrebbe più potuto costruire; Niall viveva in un mondo tutto suo, sorrideva a tutti e faceva il suo lavoro senza battere ciglio, anche se era praticamente impossibile valicare quel muro di ricordi di casa che si era costruito. Zayn era apatico. Una volta o due Harry si era anche chiesto per quale motivo avesse partecipato alle audizioni, dal momento che viveva sempre tutto così passivamente; la sua presenza silenziosa però lo aiutava, soprattutto dopo ore di chiacchiere senza fine e senza senso di Louis. Gli facevano ancora male le labbra, si rese conto mentre se le tastava delicatamente steso sul divano della living room, un secondo prima che Zayn togliesse una delle cuffiette e lo guardasse intensamente. _

_ Harry si sentì in imbarazzo, stranamente, “Cosa?”  _

_ Zayn si strinse nelle spalle, “Pensi che questa cosa continuerà ancora per molto?” _

_ “Perché, sei geloso?” rigirò la domanda ridendo l’altro, perché era così felice che era impossibile e impensabile anche solo concepire l’idea di una vita senza Louis. Non dopo averlo trovato. _

_ “Sei solo un ragazzino.” _

_ “Mi dici che c’è di sbagliato in te, Zayn?” _

_ Il ragazzo scosse la testa, chiuse il laptop senza spegnerlo e staccò gli auricolari, “Odio essere quello sincero, ma prima o poi dovrai arrivarci da solo: credi davvero che lui vorrà portare questa cosa fuori di qui?” _

_ Harry rimase in silenzio, una mano ancora sulle labbra, “mi ha detto che andremo a vivere insieme.” Perché aveva risposto, quando avrebbe potuto semplicemente alzare gli occhi al cielo ed andare via? _

_ “Ah, sì? E poi?” _

_ Non lo sapeva, Harry, cosa sarebbe accaduto, l’unica certezza era che lo avrebbe vissuto con Louis; “Cosa stai cercando di dirmi, Zayn?” _

_ Zayn, che non parlava mai e di cui spesso ti dimenticavi anche se era nella tua stessa stanza, prese la sigaretta e cercò l’accendino nella tasca della tuta, “Dici di conoscere Louis, Harry. Allora sai quanto si stanca facilmente delle cose.” _

_ “Io non sono una cosa.” Fu la risposta, a voce bassa, di Harry, che lo sapeva che Louis era imprevedibile e sempre curioso e mai soddisfatto, ma che non voleva assolutamente pensare di non essere altro che una delle sue esperienze. _

_ “Hai ragione. Forse sono io a sbagliarmi.” E senza aggiungere altro uscì, diretto forse al cortile. _

_ Louis era nella camera da letto, steso sul letto sgualcito con gli occhiali da vista in bilico sul naso; “Ehi, amore.” Sorrise ad Harry, appena lo notò sull’uscio della porta, qualche minuto di indecisione dopo. _

_ “Ehi. Che stai facendo?” _

_ “Pensavo a te.” Rispose Louis, per poi scoppiare subito a ridere mettendo in mostra i denti bianchi e le labbra sottili. Harry si avvicinò cautamente al letto, non se l’era mai immaginato così, ma pazienza, pensò togliendoli gli occhiali e sedendosi a cavalcioni su di lui. _

_ “Lou.” _

_ “Cosa?” _

_ “Tu non hai intenzione di stancarti di me e mollarmi appena avremo finito con tutta questa storia, vero?” chiese in un mormorio, le guance rosse e gli occhi verdi lucidi per il nervosismo. Le mani, ferme sulla base del collo di Louis, erano gelide. Si pentì di quella domanda già mentre la diceva, Louis chiuse gli occhi e scoppiò a ridere, a lungo e di gusto. Ed Harry si sentì morire. _

_ “Bene.” Freddamente si alzò e si scompigliò la frangia con una mano, Louis gliela prese alzandosi contemporaneamente dal letto. _

_ “Harry,” lo richiamò, stranamente serio e tuttavia con un sorriso sulle labbra “non ho intenzione di lasciarti, né dopo questa storia né in altre occasione. Io ti amo.” _

_ _

Rimangono seduti sulla panchina per un po’. Harry apre il sacchetto e prende l’altra ciambella, la annusa e le da un piccolo morso, pentendosene subito dopo. Il caffè, però, non gli sembra tanto malvagio e lo butta giù tutto in un sorso.

“E diceva la verità?” chiede d’un tratto Sole.

“Louis?” Harry sospira, si poggia meglio contro la panchina mentre la ragazza assale anche il dolce rimasto “Sì che diceva sul serio, dannazione a lui.”

“Perché?”

“Quando sei idolatrato dalle ragazzine, e ti fotografano anche mentre vai a fare la spesa, e sanno dove abiti e il nome della tua fidanzatina delle elementari… non è sempre così facile vivere una storia importante.”

Sole ci mette qualche secondo a mettere insieme la risposta, “Dipende.”

“Da cosa?”

“Da quanta volontà hanno le due persone di vivere la storia.” Spiega con ovvietà, sorridendogli, poi, con la bocca sporca di cioccolata.

“Non è solo questo, perché la volontà c’era, credimi.”

“E cosa, allora?”

Harry non risponde subito, si guarda intorno incrociando le braccia al petto, getta la testa indietro chiudendo gli occhi; “La maggior parte delle ragazzine che comprano i nostri dischi sognano di farsi uno di noi. O tutti noi, in alcuni casi. Come potevamo semplicemente venire fuori e dire a tutti che stavamo insieme?”

“Non potevate.” Tira ad indovinare per l’ennesima volta Sole, le mani già pronte col pacchetto di sigarette.

“Non potevamo, no.” Le fa eco lui, “o comunque, a un certo punto è diventato insostenibile. Prima stavamo insieme, i primi… otto, nove mesi? Sì, più o meno, sono stati perfetti. Non ero mai stato a Londra e d’un tratto mi ritrovo a viverci col mio ragazzo, con la gente che mi chiede l’autografo e l’autista personale. Non sapevo bene cosa stesse succedendo, non ero nemmeno convinto che una persona potesse contenere così tanta felicità tutta in una volta.”

Sole fa un tiro, si alza e prende a borsa, invitandolo silenziosamente a continuare per quella strana passeggiata senza meta, “Non poteva contenerla.”

“No, non poteva.” Si ritrova a ripete Harry, le mani nervose nelle tasche. Ha bisogno di un’altra sigaretta ma non la chiederebbe mai a lei.

_ Lo studio era sempre quello, notò Harry mentre attendeva che il tizio con cui dovevano parlare, Marco, facesse il suo ingresso. Erano seduti sul divanetto di pelle marrone, stretti stretti a chiacchierare di niente e a scambiarsi baci a fior di labbra leggeri come farfalle. Harry sorrideva contro le labbra di Louis, che  continuavano a fargli il solletico mentre lui chiacchierava di quel concerto per cui aveva già preso i biglietti. _

_ “Eccovi.” L’uomo sorrise e si andò a sedere alla poltrona che sicuramente non apparteneva a lui; i due ragazzi si alzarono salutandolo e gli si sedettero di fronte. _

_ “Che succede, Marco?” _

_ Louis, che ultimamente aveva deciso che non voleva saperne di stare nella stessa stanza con il suo ragazzo senza toccarlo, giocava con la mano di Harry abbandonata sul suo grembo. Sorridevano entrambi. _

_ “Hanno mandato me a dirvelo perché sono il più giovane, ma sappiate che io non c’entro assolutamente niente con la decisione che hanno preso.” Marco era italiano, in sovrappeso e sempre il primo a ridere con i ragazzi. L’unico che non sembrasse una bestia, per farla breve. _

_ Louis rise, incrociò le caviglie sull’imponente scrivania con quella disinvoltura così tipicamente sua che a Harry veniva solo da baciarlo mille volte; “Prendi fiato, amico. Che succede?” _

_ E Marco, con le mani nervose e strette tra loro, glielo disse: “Dovete lasciarvi.” _

_ Entrambi rimasero in silenzio, poi scoppiarono a ridere nello stesso momento. Harry si alzò, Louis lo imitò senza lasciargli la mano; “Divertente, Marco. Noi andiamo.” Fu Harry a parlare, alzando la mano libera in segno di saluto. Marco rimase fermo dietro la scrivania, l’espressione dura. _

_ “Non sto scherzando, ragazzi.” Li richiamò. Louis si bloccò, Harry si girò verso di lui aggrottando le sopracciglia; “Volete sedervi, per favore?” _

_ “Non scherzare, amico, non sono in vena oggi.” Louis lo assecondò, prendendo nuovamente posto sulla poltroncina, ma Harry rimase in piedi alle sue spalle, congelato. _

_ “Non sto scherzando. Louis, non possiamo permetterci, ora come ora, di avervi come coppia. Più in avanti, magari, ma prima dovete affermarvi come band, avere certo l’appoggio delle fan e delle case discografiche. Dovete farvi il nome, prima di pensare a scandali come questo.” _

_ Harry lo ascoltava solo in parte, la schiena rigida e le mani gelate sulle spalle di Louis; “Quale scandalo, scusa?” _

_ “Non voglio sembrare omofobo o quello che vuoi, ma la fascia di età delle vostre fan è quella adolescenziale. Quante ancora vi seguirebbero se sapessero una cosa come questa? Non è razzismo, è semplice ed essenziale marketing.” _

_ “Il cazzo, Marco.” Louis si girò verso il suo ragazzo, perché lui non imprecava mai e sentire una parolaccia uscire da quelle labbra era la cosa più strana ed eccitante del mondo. _

_ “Hai centrato esattamente il punto, Harry.” Ma l’unico punto che Harry voleva centrare, in quel momento, era il naso di Marco. Guardò Louis sofferente, ma quello chiuse gli occhi e strinse la testa tra le mani, i gomiti sulle ginocchia. Rimase così immobile mentre Marco continuava a dire “Non possiamo obbligarvi a lasciarvi, ovviamente, ma possiamo chiedervi di cercare di limitare le esternazioni in pubblico.” _

_ Alla fine Louis si rimise composto e sorrise, una mano sulla gamba di Harry, seduto sul bracciolo della sua poltrona, “Non si può certo dire che tu sia un tipo diplomatico.” _

_ Marco si strinse nelle spalle. _

_ Harry guardava la scena inorridito, perché si aspettava un Louis che si alzava e mandava per aria la scrivania e prendeva Marco per il colletto della camicia per dirgli di lasciargli in pace, quando invece lui si stava alzando, sì, ma solo per stringere la mano del loro manager. _

_ “Va bene, vedremo come accontentarvi.” Disse soltanto il più grande, prendendo poi Harry per un braccio e portandolo quasi di peso fuori dallo studio. _

_ “Come… cosa è appena successo?” balbettò Harry, le mani tra i capelli. Le poche persone che si trovavano in quel momento nella hall guardarono in silenzio mentre gli occhi diventavano lucidi ad entrambi; “Che cazzo hai fatto, Lou? Perché glielo hai detto?” aggiunse poi, urlando. _

_ “Shh, Harry. Stai dando spettacolo.”  _

_ “Non me ne frega un cazzo, se sto dando spettacolo. Non so quale conversazione stavi seguendo tu, ma in quella a cui ho appena partecipato io un coglione su una cazzo di poltrona ci ha appena vietato di stare insieme. E tu hai sorriso e gli hai stretto la mano!” il più piccolo si sistemò la frangia nervoso, continuando a camminare avanti e indietro. _

_ “Aggiusteremo le cose, Harry. Solo non in questo momento, dobbiamo essere un po’ più attenti a…” _

_ “A niente, Louis.” Lo interruppe Harry, abbassando il tono della voce in uno scatto ed avvicinandosi terribilmente al suo ragazzo; “È solo l’inizio questo, non lo hai capito? E tu sei completamente d’accordo con loro. Be’, sai che cosa?” il ragazzo si fermò un attimo, riprese fiato “Comincio a chiedermi, a questo punto, se tu sei d’accordo con tutto questo.” Indicò loro due, fermi nel corridoio. Louis rimase in silenzio.  _

_ Harry annuì, “Bene.” Si allontanò dal suo compagno e raggiunse in pochi passi arrabbiati l’ascensore. La gente guardava ostinatamente qualcos’altro; nessuno, tuttavia, riuscì a non girarsi di scatto quando il tonfo del pugno di Louis che si scontrava con il muro si propagò per la stanza. _

_ _

“La vostra prima lite?”

Harry annuisce, “Di una lunga serie. Devo cambiare i soldi, voglio le sigarette”

“E vuoi farlo a quest’ora?” Sole ride e gli passa il pacchetto. Che merda di città. Harry se ne accende una, aspira profondamente chiudendo gli occhi.

“Dovevi essere un bravo ragazzo, a sedici anni.”

Lui alza le sopracciglia, “Non imprecavo mai, indossavo le polo ed ero convinto che essere bisessuale fosse una cosa cattiva.”

“E’ una di quelle cose che insegnano a scuola, insieme a quanto sia sbagliato il razzismo.”

Harry ride, annuendo, “Immagino sia così.” dice, poi sospira.

“Cos’è successo dopo?”

“Dopo,” ricomincia a raccontare l’altro “è arrivata Eleanor Calder.”

“Mai sentita, chi è?”

“La sua ragazza.”

Sole rimane sconcertata un secondo, si passa una mano dietro al collo; “Aspetta, tutta questa soap opera non era perché tu e lui stavate insieme?” la mano va a massaggiarsi il viso, come a voler prevenire un’emicrania.

“Sì.”

“Allora mi sa che mi sono persa un altro passaggio.” ammette la ragazza.

Harry annuisce, “Ovviamente,” spiega gesticolando “abbiamo fatto pace, dopo tutto quello. Sapevo che Louis mi amava, anzi, mi ero reso conto di aver esagerato, nell’ufficio.”

“Ne avevi tutto il diritto.”

“Probabilmente, ma anche lui stava male quanto me. Io non l’ho capito subito e me ne sono andato infuriato da un tizio che avevo conosciuto da poco, gay e che ci provava con me ogni volta eravamo a meno di duecento metri di distanza. Non so se lo hai mai sentito, si chiama Nick… Nick Grimshaw.”

Sole scuote la testa, continuando a fumare.

“Be’, lui mi ha trovato e mi ha riportato a casa. Avevo fumato la mia prima sigaretta, ero arrabbiato col mondo e soprattutto con lui, perché io stavo vivendo tutto quello in maniera così incasinata e lui mi andava contro. Da che parte sta? Mi chiedevo.” Harry fa una pausa, sorride, “Non nego che è stata una tra le nottate più belle della mia vita. Me lo avevano detto, che il sesso dopo le liti era un qualcosa di indescrivibile, ma non so perché non ci avevo mai creduto troppo. Idiota.”

“Bene,” Sole getta il mozzicone, incrocia le braccia al petto, “a questo punto ti chiederei chi sta sotto, di solito, ma non voglio sembrarti indiscreta. Cioè… ancora più indiscreta.” commenta, ridacchiando.

Harry la imita, “Non te lo direi, comunque. Lascio a te capirlo.” la sfida.

“Ma non è valido, così!”

“Che vuoi farci…” sta per aggiungere qualcos’altro, ma il cellulare ricomincia a vibrare nella sua tasca e si blocca, quando legge il nome sul display.

“E’ lui, vero?”

Harry annuisce, senza nemmeno accorgersene, “Non voglio rispondergli.”

“Perché no?”

“Perché poi non riuscirei a pensare a nulla di diverso dal tornare in hotel e stare con lui per sempre.”

Sole gli prende il telefono dalle mani, analizza la foto di Louis che lampeggia sullo schermo e sorride, “Ed è una cosa negativa?”

“Non lo so, ma l’ho perdonato già troppe volte.” mormora solo, dopo qualche istante di silenzio. Il cellulare smette di squillare, ma ricomincia subito dopo.

Sole sospira, “Digli almeno che stai bene e che sei al sicuro.”

“Lo sono?” chiede retoricamente il ragazzo, un sorrisetto sul viso. Sole lo spinge via con un spallata giocosa, che non lo smuove minimamente ma lo diverte. Gli passa il telefono; Harry risponde.

“Sì?”

Louis non parla immediatamente, sente che sta sospirando dall’altra parte della cornetta; “Dio, Haz, mi hai fatto morire. Dove cazzo sei?” dice, ripetendo le parole di Niall solo di un paio d’ore prima.

Così Harry si passa una mano tra i capelli, cerca di fermare il cuore che ha preso a battere troppo velocemente e dice solo “Sto bene, Louis” e poi “sono al sicuro… credo.”

“Quando torni? Vuoi che venga a prenderti? Dimmi dove sei e arrivo, anche a piedi, se vuoi.”

“No. Non voglio vederti adesso. In realtà non so se voglio vederti più.”

Louis sta in silenzio per qualche secondo, dall’altra parte, poi sospira; “Mi dispiace così tanto, piccolo. Lo sai che possiamo sistemare tutto? Io ti amo così tanto…”

Il cuore di Harry si ferma per un istante, perché quelle parole gliele dice tutti i giorni ma hanno ancora il potere di farlo sorridere come la prima volta; “E credi che sia abbastanza, dopo tutto questo? Io no.”

Louis non risponde, Harry chiude il telefono.

Sole gli cammina di fianco in silenzio, senza osare ricominciare a parlare; è Harry che riprende, dopo un po’.

“Eleanor è una mia amica, senza di lei non credo che saremmo arrivati dove siamo oggi.” Dice, le mani nelle tasche e la voce ancora più roca; “Non so quanto positivo sia stato tutto ciò, comunque.” Aggiunge, e Sole sorride; tra poco spunterà l’alba e già riescono a distinguere nitidamente quello che li circonda. Harry riprende a raccontare e Sole lo guarda di sottecchi, una mano che passa nervosa tra i capelli che ha sciolto.

“Com’è, lei?”

Harry si stringe nelle spalle, “Alta, capelli lunghi. Con la faccia abbastanza pulita per essere la fidanzata di uno degli One Direction ma con le gambe abbastanza lunghe perché non si capisca che sia una copertura.”

Sole annuisce, “Quindi lo è,” chiede “una copertura.”

“Ovviamente. Che a Louis piacciano i ragazzi è così palese che è quasi imbarazzante, alle volte.”

“E come l’avete conosciuta?”

Harry incrocia le braccia al petto come se si stesse vergognando, “È una mia amica, gliel’ho presentata ad una festa.”

“Però,” Sole si prodiga in un’espressione abbastanza partecipa, poi scoppia a ridere “complimenti al coglione.”

Harry annuisce soltanto, senza nemmeno provare a discolparsi, “E la cosa più divertente è che all’inizio sembrava la scelta più intelligente che potessimo fare, capisci?”

“No.”

Harry sbuffa, “Se lui avesse cominciato a frequentarla,” comincia allora a spiegare, innervosito “ci avrebbero lasciati stare. Gli avevano trovato un appartamento a Mayfair.”

“Quindi avete pensato che così le cose sarebbero state più semplici. Coglioni tutti e due, allora.”

Di nuovo Harry non risponde alla provocazione, nonostante sia ancora nervoso. Stringe i pugni contro i jeans, sospira cercando di riprendere il controllo.

“Che cazzo avrei dovuto fare?”

“Coming out?”

Nessuno dei due parla per qualche secondo, quelle due parole aleggiano nell’aria silenziose; “Non volevamo farlo.”

“Voi o i vostri manager?”

Harry si stringe nelle spalle, “Adesso ho diciannove anni e lui ventuno, e già non siamo pronti per affrontare una relazione senza che ci si mettano in mezzo i media. Lascia perdere gli One Direction: cosa avrebbe significato, per noi come coppia, venire allo scoperto?”

“Non sarebbe stata facile,” gli viene incontro allora Sole, “ma cosa avete raggiunto in questo modo?”

Harry non risponde subito, sorride infilandosi le mani nelle tanche anteriori dei jeans e abbassa lo sguardo. Quando la guarda di nuovo, i suoi occhi stanno luccicando: “L'America.”

_ Faceva un caldo pazzesco, a New York, e tutto era meraviglioso e gigantesco e nessuno riusciva a credere che, wow, erano davvero lì. Harry, però, aveva su gli occhiali da sole e fissava lo schermo del suo iPhone che non si illuminava, pur di non alzare lo sguardo. Louis, nella stessa macchina, faceva di tutto per non toccarlo e per non guardarlo; Harry gli era molto grato per questo. Niall, seduto vicino al finestrino, un po’ meno. _

_ “Andiamo, ragazzi, siamo in America!” _

_ Nessuno dei due rispose; Harry si sistemò il ciuffo con le mani e si poggiò contro la portiera dell’auto. Quanto cazzo poteva essere distante l’hotel?  _

_ Harry voleva soltanto tornare a casa, chiudersi in bagno – perché la camera da letto, a rigor di logica, la divideva con l’unica persona che proprio non voleva vedere – e spaccare qualcosa. Gli avrebbe fatto bene anche qualcosa come correre dodici chilometri o fare qualche addominale. Qualsiasi cosa, pur di sfogare tutta la rabbia che sentiva. Quando avesse cominciato ad avere quella strana voglia, però, proprio non riusciva a ricordarlo. Per il momento, l’unica alternativa a quel silenzio opprimente era la violenza. _

_ “Quando arriviamo?” chiese allora.  _

_ L’autista gli rispose “Ci siamo quasi.” con un accento strano e tornò alla strada. Harry sbuffò. Non riusciva a credere che avessero litigato ancora. E per cosa, poi?  _

_ L’auto si fermò e tutti scesero: Liam raggiunse in fretta Niall ed entrambi entrarono nell’hotel confabulando, Zayn si accese una sigaretta con tutta l’intenzione di fumarsela all’ingresso, Louis e Harry si guadarono per un istante quasi in imbarazza, prima di risolversi a raggiungere la hall. Erano state preparate molte camere, per accogliere i ragazzi e la crew, ed Harry cercò di tenersi distante dalla conversazione del chi dovesse dormire con chi. Lou, la loro stylist, gli posò una mano sulla spalla mentre con l’altra teneva sua figlia, Lux. Harry allungò le mani per prenderla,e la bambina gorgogliò contenta mentre gli tirava i capelli. _

_ “Che è successo?” _

_ “Niente.” _

_ Lou scosse la testa, incrociò le braccia rivolgendo una smorfia a sua figlia, “…E dai.” _

_ “Ha detto che non vuole.” _

_ La donna spalancò gli occhi, “Di nuovo?” _

_ “Gli ho detto qualcosa tipo ‘Amore, sono due anni che stiamo insieme. Sarà arrivato il momento di dirlo anche al resto del mondo?’ non proprio in questi termini, ovviamente.” _

_ “Perché sei così fissato con questa storia, piccolo?” _

_ Harry si strinse nelle spalle, mentre entrambi si avviavano verso gli ascensori, “lui… ho paura che sia felice con Ella.” _

_ “Lo è. Come due migliori amiche che si vedono da Starbuck’s dopo scuola.” _

_ Harry scosse la testa, le labbra sulla tempia di Lux, “Si baciano sulle labbra per dirsi ‘arrivederci’.” _

_ “Lo fanno un sacco di migliori amici.” Cercò allora di dire la donna, ma era palese che si stesse arrampicando sugli specchi. _

_ “Forse è proprio questo il problema.” Ammise alla fine il ragazzo, mentre entravano nella camera della stylist e si sedevano al salottino “Ho paura che… come faccio a spiegarlo?” Lou si strinse nelle spalle, Harry si morse un labbro sbuffando; “Ok, mettila così: ho paura che quell’un per cento che lo tiene ancora lontano da me possa essere sufficiente perché qualcun altro possa portarmelo via.” _

_ “Credi davvero che Eleanor possa farlo?” _

_ Harry scosse nuovamente la testa, lo sguardo puntato sulla bambina, perché in imbarazzo, “Lei magari no, ma… ho paura che se Louis ha paura di impegnarsi davvero con me è perché in realtà ha paura di me. Della nostra relazione.” _

_ Lou rimase in silenzio, semplicemente abbracciandolo a lungo; “Piccolo, lo sai che lui ti ama più della sua stessa vita. A che serve andare avanti con questa storia stupida?” _

_ “Non è stupida, per me.” _

_ “Hai provato a parlarne con lui?” _

_ Harry annuì, posò Lux sul letto e prese a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza, “Tu hai Tom, no?” _

_ “Sì.” _

_ “Bene, come sarebbe vivere sapendo che lui potrebbe lasciarti da un momento all’altro?” _

_ Lou sorrise, “La stai prendendo nel modo sbagliato, Harry. Tutti hanno paura di essere lasciati dalla persona che amano, quando si accorgono quanto indispensabile sia.” _

_ “E’ la prima volta, per me. Non mi ero mai trovato ad essere così pieno di…” _

_ “Amore?” _

_ Harry, nonostante fosse in imbarazza, annuì, “E di rabbia. Non mi importava di queste cose, prima.” _

_ Lou sorrise, “È una cosa bella, Harry: lo ami.” _

_ “Quello che mi chiedo è, però,” il ragazzo prese un respiro e chiuse gli occhi “se anche lui ami me.” _

_ “Stai diventando paranoico.” _

_ Harry annuì, si sporse per abbracciare la donna e lasciò un bacio sui capelli della bambina, “Probabilmente è così. Ho bisogno di prendere un po’ d’aria.” _

_ “Non fare cazzate, piccolo.” _

_ Harry sorrise, ma  non rispose mentre usciva dalla stanza. Il corridoio era vuoto ad eccezione di Zayn, che usciva in quel momento dalla sua stanza. Il rapporto che avevano, dopo X Factor, era migliorato un sacco: Harry era sempre arrabbiato col mondo, Zayn stava zitto e lo lasciava sfogare. _

_ “Ehi.” _

_ Zayn si voltò verso di lui e gli fece un cenno con la testa, poi chiamò l’ascensore. I due rimasero in silenzio fino a quando non raggiunsero il piano terra. Louis sorrideva alle fotocamere delle fan appena fuori, Harry rimase in silenzio con le braccia incrociate al petto fermo sulla soglia. Louis faceva battute e rideva, gesticolava come un matto, la sua voce arrivava da tutte le parti. Harry chiuse gli occhi e desiderò di essere da un’altra parte; Zayn gli si avvicinò e indicò con un cenno Louis. _

_ “Vuoi che te lo chiami?” _

_ “No.” _

_ Zayn annuì, tirò fuori una sigaretta dal pacchetto e poi un’altra, che passò ad Harry. Lui, nonostante non avesse mai fumato – Louis odiava l’odore del fumo – la prese senza pensarci. _

_ “Vuoi rimanere qui?” _

_ “No.” _

_ I due tornarono dentro per poi trovare l’uscita si servizio, con tanto di zona carico e scarico merci. Zayn accese la sua sigaretta e porse l’accendino all’altro: “Tira forte mentre la accendi.” Gli disse soltanto. Harry eseguì, tossicchiando e con le lacrime agli occhi. Wow, stava fumando la sua prima sigaretta. _

_ “Aiuta sul serio?” chiese, anche se in realtà non gliene importava più di tanto. Si sentiva quasi eccitato perchè stava facendo una cosa che Louis gli aveva esplicitamente proibito di fare. _

_ Zayn si strinse nelle spalle, “Me lo dirai tu.” _

_ I due rimasero per un po’ in silenzio: Harry sapeva che alla fine avrebbe parlato e Zayn aspettava solo che lui cominciasse; fu per questo che nemmeno lo guardò quando, dopo un po’, Harry cominciò: “Quindi ci siamo lasciati.” _

_ “Amo quando cominci i discorsi in medias res.” Fu l’unico commento dell’altro, anche abbastanza annoiato. _

_ Harry nemmeno ci fece caso, la testa che gli girava per la sigaretta; “Ma questa volta è sul serio.” _

_ “Vi lasciate tutte le settimane, frocetto, ed è sempre sul serio.” Zayn mimò due virgolette con le dita, un mezzo sorriso sul volto. _

_ “Lou mi ha detto che sono esagerato.” _

_ “Santa donna.” _

_ “Ma io non credo sia così.” _

_ Zayn fece un tiro, prendendo tempo come se stesse riordinando le idee, “Hai paura che froci con qualcun altro?” _

_ Harry, nonostante tutto, non poté evitarsi una mezza risata, “Ho paura” ammise alla fine “che smetta di frociare del tutto.” _

_ Zayn quasi si strozzò col fumo dell’ultimo tiro, quello più forte: “Non essere ridicolo, Harold. Louis Tomlinson è la persona più gay che io conosca, è come se si portasse un enorme cartello appeso al collo ovunque vada con sopra la scritta ‘lo prendo soltanto’ ". _

_ “Non vuole che si sappia che stiamo insieme.” _

_ “Questo,” Zayn si staccò dal muro sul quale si era poggiato, e si pulì i pantaloni della tuta grigi “è perché Louis Tomlinson, oltre che gay, è anche un coglione.” _

_ Harry non se la sentì, con tutto il cuore, di obiettare a quell’affermazione. _

_ “Comunque puoi stare tranquillo che non è nei suoi piani, lasciarti stare.” _

_ Harry sospirò, gettò il filtro a terra e lo calpestò con un piede, senza staccarsi dal muro: la testa gli girava violentemente. Maledette Marlboro Red. _

_ “Voglio soltanto che… io non sono suo figlio, capisci? Crede di potermi controllare, che io faccia sempre e comunque tutto quello che lui mi dirà.” _

_ “Forse perché lo hai sempre fatto.” _

_ “Io lo amo, ma deve finire questa storia: non può decidere solo lui.” _

_ “Ma, con questa logica, non dovresti dover scegliere nemmeno solo tu.” Gli fece notare Zayn. _

_ Harry ci pensò, un labbro tra i denti, “Questo no, magari, ma io non sono suo.” _

_ Zayn borbottò qualcosa tipo “Che gran puttanata”, ben attento a non farsi sentire, poi sospirò: “Senti, cosa ne dici se per festeggiare i tuoi imminentissimi diciotto anni, la tua indipendenza e tutte queste puttanate non andiamo da un tizio che mi hanno consigliato prima di partire?” _

_ “Fumo?” _

_ Zayn scosse la testa, “Voglio farti fare qualcosa di trasgressivo, frocetto, ma  senza il rischio che il tuo fidanzato mi rompa la testa.” _

_ “Cosa allora?” _

_ L’altro ragazzo sorrise, gli indicò la strada aperta e il parcheggio dei taxi poco distanti: “Che ne dici di un tatuaggio?” _

_ _

“Tutto qui?”

Harry si volta verso Sole, “Per me era una cosa assurda, completamente oltre i miei piani. Louis odiava i tatuaggi e il fumo, io volevo soltanto che lui capisse che non ero poi così malleabile.”

“E hai sicuramente scelto il modo più maturo, complimenti.” Lo prende in giro lei.

Harry non risponde, si arrotola le maniche della maglietta bianca fino a farla diventare una canotte e indica una stella  piena, “mi ha fatto un male cane, me ne sono pentito praticamente nel momento in cui il tizio ha tirato fuori l’ago e tutto il resto.”

“Non sembra, a giudicare da quanti ne hai.”

Harry sorride, “Quando tornammo in hotel, quel giorno, lui era arrabbiato peggio di una bestia. Ricordo che abbiamo litigato violentemente, Paul – il nostro manager – era fuori dalla porta e continuava dirci di smettere di urlare così forte o ci avrebbero cacciato.”

“E a cosa è servito?”

“Praticamente a niente. Abbiamo fatto pace,alla fine, ma lui non ha rotto il contratto e io ho cominciato a fumare ed uscire tutte le sere e riempirmi di tatuaggi. Volevo che si accorgesse di me, volevo che sapesse che tutto quello che facevo era solo per lui. Non c’è un tatuaggio che non parli di lui. Me lo tatuerei anche sulla fronte, se servisse a fargli capire quanto in realtà quel comportamento servisse a rimettere i pezzi insieme.”

“Non ho capito due cose.” Decide d’un tratto Sole, sospirando mentre già cerca una nuova sigaretta nella borsa “Cosa numero uno: il managment non avrebbe comunque boicottato un qualsiasi vostro tentativo di coming out? E due: non riuscivi a capire che, così, lo allontanavi ancora di più?”

Harry continua a camminare, l’aria fresca di Milano gli solletica le braccia, “Le cose sono più complicate di così: ci siamo affermati come band, abbiamo suonato al Madison Square Garden e stiamo facendo un tour mondiale: la paura di perdere fan – per quanto reale – è decisamente minore rispetto al 2010. E poi a me non interessa, anzi, non è mai interessato. È una bella esperienza e tutto quello che vuoi, ma se adesso tu dovessi dirmi di scegliere tra questo e Louis, be’… io non ci penserei nemmeno per un istante.”

“Per lui invece non è così?”

Harry si stringe nelle spalle, “Un po’ sì, un po’ è che ha paura e così si sente più sicuro, un po’ non l’ho mai capito nemmeno io. Siamo nel 2013, però, e siamo a quel punto di una relazione in cui un viaggio a sorpresa in Francia non è più sufficiente per mettere a posto le cose.”

Sole annuisce, gli porge una sigaretta e sospira, “Wow, dovrebbero essere tutti come te i ragazzi.” Scherza, poi, cercando di alleggerire l’atmosfera. Nonostante tutto Harry sorride, quando il suo cellulare vibra per l’arrivo di un nuovo sms.

“E’ lui?”

Il ragazzo fa segno di no con la testa, “È Eleanor.”

“La copertura? Perché ti manda sms?”

Harry non sa rispondere, quindi semplicemente lascia scorrere il dito sullo schermo del cellulare per sbloccare il testo. Dice solo: “Smettila di fare cazzate e torna in hotel. È fuori di sé.” Niente firme, niente stupide x che Harry non è nemmeno tanto sicuro di cosa vogliano dire.

“Eleanor Calder è, probabilmente, la nostra fan numero uno.”

Sole scoppia a ridere, la voce un po’ roca e la pelle d’oca sulle braccia, nonostante il cardigan che la copre, “Non la vedi più come una minaccia?”

“Non ha fatto altro che aiutarci, veramente, ma questo l’ho capito solo dopo.” Harry fa un tiro, butta fuori il fumo “Gli unici nemici della nostra relazione, Sole, siamo noi.”

“Filosofico.”commenta, mentre Harry sta rispondendo al messaggio scrivendo solo “Anche io lo sono. Gli importa?”

“Dove stiamo andando, adesso?”

“Dove vuoi tu.”

“Non sono mai stato da queste parti. Dove stai tu?”

Sole indica da qualche parte alle loro spalle, “Vicino all’università, divido casa con tre ragazze.”

“E come sono, loro?”

“Non ci parlo quasi mai, sono sempre fuori per seguire le lezioni, studiare o lavorare.”

Harry sorride, “Non sembra un granché eccitante.”

Sole si stringe nelle spalle, “Non sono qui per fare un’esperienza eccitante, Harry. Non posso permettermi di sprecare questi anni, con la mia famiglia che fa i salti mortali per mantenermi a Milano e tutto il resto.”

“Wow, dovrebbero essere tutti come te i ragazzi.” Le fa il verso Harry.

“Già, be’… dicevi, di Eleanor?”

Harry nota l’imbarazzo della ragazza e alza le sopracciglia, poi decide che in fondo non gliene importa, e continua nel suo racconto: “Dicevo,” riprende “che Eleanor ci copriva un sacco di volte, ha un ragazzo che sta nell’esercito e non può vedere spesso, quindi la situazione era difficile per tutti, da sostenere.”

“Da come lo racconti,” lo interrompe lei “sembra che la cosa finisca a lieto fine. E a meno che il lieto fine per te non significhi farsi trovare fuori da una discoteca nella periferia di Milano alle quattro del mattino, be’…”

“Dovresti aver capito, che ogni volta che sembra che le cose si stiano mettendo bene, succede sempre qualcosa.”

Sole sorride, amara, “Come nelle migliori soap opera spagnole.”

“Immagino.” Ridacchia Harry.

“E nel vostro caso cosa è cambiato?”

Harry ci pensa un po’, infila le mani nelle tasche e i muscoli delle braccia si tendono, facendo allungare l’enorme barca che ha tatuato sul bicipite; “nel nostro un sacco di cose. Hanno fatto uscire articoli secondo i quali dormivo con oltre trenta ragazze per notte, ho conosciuto Taylor Swift – un’esperienza che, credimi, ti segna -, ho comprato un’altra casa.”

“Perché?”

Harry sospira, “Litigavamo sempre più spesso, nell’ultimo periodo. Festeggiammo il suo compleanno e Natale in Inghilterra, facemmo l’albero e preparammo – preparai, lui non sa nemmeno come si accende il gas – il cenone della vigilia a casa nostra. C’erano le nostre famiglie, un sacco di amici; avevamo attaccato il vischio su tutte le porte e le bambine guardavano Christmas Carol in soggiorno. Era tutto perfetto, Eleanor e Tom, il suo ragazzo, ci avevano raggiunti poco prima della mezzanotte con un sacco di regali e un dolce. Era tutto perfetto, abbracciavo Louis e desideravo che il tempo si fermasse.”

“Poi?”

“Poi,” Harry ha una piccola pausa, prende fiato “a Capodanno lui mi ha detto di non partire per New York.”

“Volevi farlo?”

Harry scuote la testa, quasi schifato, “Avevamo litigato anche quella mattina, ovviamente. Un mio amico mi aveva chiamato e proposto di raggiungerli per brindare lì, io avevo detto che non potevo perché, sai, il mio ragazzo non voleva passere le feste su un aereo. Sapevo che anche Taylor avrebbe partecipato al Capodanno e Paul mi aveva chiesto di raggiungerla per, sai…”

“Che realtà di merda.”

“Già. L’unica cosa che non avevo calcolato era che lui probabilmente non voleva trascorrere la vigilia con me.”

Sole scuote la testa, “Sei uno che tende a farsi le paranoie, eh?”

“Avevano organizzato una festa a Londra e avrebbe dovuto andarci con Eleanor, veramente.”

_ “Stai scherzando?” urlò Harry, “Mi stai dicendo che devo passare la vigilia da solo?” _

_ “Lo sai che non dipende da me, piccolo.” _

_ Harry sbatté il pugno contro il muro della cucina, facendo tremare la lavagnetta con su scritto Pane, Detersivo per la lavatrice, ‘Omnia vincit amor’ e 18:30 dentista Lou. _

_ “Bene, sai cosa ti dico? Io me ne vado.” _

_ “Te ne vai? E dove avresti intenzione di andartene?” lo sfidò Louis, le braccia incrociate al petto. _

_ “A New York.” _

_ Louis scosse la testa, si avvicinò pericolosamente ad Harry e gli prese i polsi con le mani, troppo piccole per poter davvero incutere timore, “Non andai da nessuna parte, Harry.” _

_ “Scommettiamo?” _

_ Louis annuì, Harry si liberò della stretta e prese il cellulare dalla tasca, scrivendo a Paul di fermargli un biglietto aereo per quel pomeriggio. _

_ “Se te ne vai,” Louis lo raggiunse in camera da letto, dove lui gettava vestiti  casaccio in una valigia grande e metteva l’iPad e qualche altra cianfrusaglia in quella da portare a bordo “Non tornerai più in questa casa.” _

_ Harry si fermò di colpo, “Non riesco a credere che, nonostante tutto, sia tu quello a sentirti maltrattato.” _

_ “Lo sai che io e Eleanor siamo più stanchi di te, per questa situazione.” _

_ “Il cazzo! Se fossi davvero stanco come dici non avresti paura di prendermi la mano mentre siamo per strada, non mi allontaneresti, durante le interviste. Io posso essere stanco di tutta questa merda! Sono stanco di te e del tuo egoismo del cazzo, sono stanco perché dovrei rimanere da solo a Londra mentre tu te la spassi con i tuoi amici del cazzo. Se a te tutta questa situazione va bene, allora ok, ma io non sono d’accordo. Sai cosa ti dico? Chiudiamola qua, se hai così ribrezzo all’idea di essere ufficialmente il mio ragazzo!” _

_ Louis avvampò, ma si riprese dopo pochi secondi, "E mi spieghi che cosa significa, adesso, questo?” _

_ “Significa,” il tono di Harry si ammorbidì, chiuse le due valigie e le appoggiò contro lo stipite della porta, vicino al corpo di Louis, che tremava “Che io ti amo, ti amo così tanto che a volte mi chiedo come faccia il corpo da solo a contenere tutto quello che provo per te. È per questo che ho aspettato, ho accettato a malincuore l’idea di Eleanor, della nostra relazione come sciocchezza. Sono stato in un angolo per anni, aspettando che tu potessi essere pronto per noi come lo sono io da X Factor. Ho pensato che, se magari ti avessi dato tempo, se fossi stato paziente, se avessi rispettato il tuo desiderio. A cosa è servito?” Harry accarezzò il viso dell’altro ragazzo, la barba appena accennata contro la pelle del palmo della mano. _

_ “Non voglio che tu parta.” Riuscì a mormorare Louis, la voce tesa. _

_ Harry annuì, gli posò un bacio contro il collo e poi un altro sul naso, “Ci stiamo facendo del male, Loulou.” _

_ “E quindi cosa dovremmo fare?” _

_ “Tu, intanto, devi capire che non posso rimanere qui a guardarti mentre esci e vivi una vita perfetta che non comprende me. Devi capire che se tu puoi andare con lei, io devo poter andare a New York e baciare Taylor e ubriacarmi con i miei amici, così come farai tu.” _

_ Louis non rispose, le labbra sottili tese in una linea. _

_ “Poi,” continuò Harry, sempre in un sussurro, “quando tornerò a Londra andrò a stare per un po’ a Primrose.” _

_ “Non è necessario, amore.” _

_ Harry scosse la test, “Lo è. Sono stanco di tutto questo, Lou. Anzi, non riesco a credere che sia riuscito a resistere per tutto questo tempo.” _

_ Louis posò le mani sulle guance del suo ragazzo, fronte contro fronte; “Ma lo hai fatto.” _

_ “Sì,” confermò Harry, un sorriso amaro sulle labbra piene e bellissime “perché credevo che ne valesse la pena.” _

_ Louis non rispose subito, sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. Quando li riaprì, Harry aveva gli occhi umidi. “E adesso credi che non la valga più?” chiese così piano che Harry poté capirlo solo perché gli parlava praticamente sulle labbra. Non rispose, però, limitandosi ad allontanarsi di un passo e prendere il cappotto ancora gettato sul copriletto spiegazzato. Il cellulare e i documenti erano in tasca, mise il berretto e il cappuccio mentre usciva dalla camera; “Fai buon anno, amore.” _


	3. Sole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sole ha vent'anni, fa il turno di notte come barista in una discoteca per non pesare troppo sui genitori e ha i capelli rosa.   
> Harry ha litigato con Louis, ha finito le sigarette e si è perso. Odia Milano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.D.A. Ci siamo!   
> Spero che anche questa ultima parte possa piacervi, fatemelo sapere qui o su Twitter o ovunque vogliate. Non mordo :D  
> P.S. La canzone a inizio capitolo è Sole, dei Negramaro.

_E tutto intorno sembra_ _aver trovato un senso che ti invade e mi assale,_

_

La paura di sfiorarti nelle mani incontra il mio sudore, 

Io non posso fare altro che ammirare, 

_

_come un uomo aspetta passi il temporale purchè torni il sole._

  


Sole fischia, in apprezzamento: “Sono commossa.” Commenta a questa nuova parte della storia, con un’indelicatezza che porta Harry a ridere.

“Non essere rude, dolcezza. Per me è stato tragico.”

“Immagino. Dovresti scriverci una storia, su tutta questa cosa. Scommetto che venderebbe da matti.”

Harry scuote la testa, si guarda intorno notando che hanno fatto il giro e sono ritornati praticamente davanti al locale di quella notte; “La tragica storia di Louis e Harry degli  One  Direction, già me lo vedo in libreria.”

“Cambia i nomi, per quello che potrebbe importare. Chiamali, che ne  so…  Carl  e…   Daniel?”

“Io faccio Daniel, però.” Propone semiserio, il ragazzo, prima di scuotere la testa e darsi dello stupido da solo.

“Per me non c’è problema. E come finisce, tutto questo?”

“Cosa?”

Sole sbuffa, spazientita, “La tragica storia d’amore di Louis e Harry degli  One  Direction, cosa se no?”

“ Mh .” Harry ci pensa, poi sorride “Così.” Risponde, semplicemente.

Sole boccheggia per qualche momento, con tanto di occhi spalancati: “Stai scherzando?”

“No. Mentre ero a New York ho deciso che Taylor, nonostante  tutto, era decisamente troppo anche per me. Ci siamo lasciati abbastanza male – non che ci fossimo mai messi insieme, veramente - e sono tornato a Londra.” Spiega, monocorde, “Ho ignorato tutte le sue chiamate e i suoi sms. Siamo ancora così, in effetti: la sera esco, bevo, mi diverto, torno a casa e dormo fino a quando  Liam Payne  o chi per lui non viene a  tirarmi fuori dal letto a calci in culo.  Zayn  a volte viene con me, anche se ho capito che lo fa solo perché Louis è praticamente terrorizzato da questo mio modo di fare.”

“E ti fa stare bene?” chiede Sole, con voce ingenua.

Harry non sa rispondere, quindi si stringe nelle spalle; “Non penso a quanto vorrei chiamarlo e stare con lui, e perdonarlo per l’ennesima volta.”

Sole annuisce, comprensiva; “E lui?”

“All’inizio è stato orribile, mi chiamava a tutte le ore ma non poteva venire a casa mia perché è costantemente assediata dai fotografi. Non credo di essergli stato mai grato come nell’ultimo periodo.” Ammette, poi, con un mezzo sorriso.

“Ma fate sempre parte della stessa band.”

“Sì, ed è stata la parte peggiore. Abbiamo cominciato con le prove per il tour e dovevamo vederci tutti i giorni, poi c’è stato il mio compleanno.”

“Quanti anni?”

“Diciannove. Mi ha regalato  un anello.” Risponde il ragazzo, lo sguardo basso.

“Ti ha chiesto di sposarlo?”

Harry sgrana gli occhi, “Ha mandato mia sorella a portarmelo. Mi ha aiutato tantissimo, quando mi sono trasferito, anche se in realtà credo sia solo perché così aveva un appoggio ogni volta che veniva a Londra.”

Sole ridacchia, borbottando un “Farei lo stesso, sinceramente” che fa ridere anche Harry; “E allora,” continua poi “dov’è questo anello?”

“Mentre lei era in cucina l’ho chiamato. Ha risposto al primo squillo, sembrava abbastanza agitato. Gli ho chiesto se avesse avuto intenzione di venire fuori, poi gli ho chiesto se fosse stato disposto a mollare  Eleanor .”

“E lui” tira ad indovinare Sole “ha risposto di no ad entrambe.”

Harry annuisce, lo sguardo freddo; “Mi ha detto che lo faceva anche per non ferire gli altri ragazzi. Cazzate, gli ho risposto, lo faceva perché non aveva abbastanza coraggio.”

Sole si stringe le braccia al petto; il sole sorge alle loro spalle, ma non ci fanno caso.

“Allora,” continua il ragazzo “gli ho chiesto se, per non ferire gli altri, avrebbe avuto il coraggio di lasciare gli  One  Direction.”

“E lui cosa ha risposto?”

“Mi ha rigirato la domanda: io gli ho risposto ‘certo che lo farei, nonostante tutto. Probabilmente, non fosse stato per te, lo avrei fatto anche un sacco di tempo fa.’” Fa un pausa, scuote la testa “Ho ri petuto la domanda, a quel punto, e lui non mi ha risposto. Ovviamente non aveva più scuse per non farlo, e io non ci ho visto più: gli ho sbattuto il telefono in faccia e sono tornato in cucina, ho dato la scatolina con l’anello a mia sorella e gli ho chiesto di riportargliela indietro.”

I due si fermano quando vedono un muretto basso su cui sedersi, e si rilassano per qualche secondo ai primi freddi raggi del sole. Harry ha fame, adesso, e voglia di fumare. Pensa al fatto che, prima o poi, dovrà tornare davvero in hotel ed affrontare le strigliate di Paul, le occhiate ansiose di  Liam  e l’imbarazzo di  Niall . Pensa allo sguardo freddo di Louis, a quello che non gli dirà a parole e al fatto che probabilmente  Zayn  gli darà uno schiaffo, quando lo vedrà. Per un istante pensa anche che, alla fine, lo schiaffone se lo meriterebbe tutto.  

“E così sei arrivato in Italia.” Ripre nde Sole dopo un po’ . Adesso che Harry la vede meglio, riesce a scorgere le sopracciglia troppo scure per giustificare i capelli chiarissimi, nota gli occhi azzurri e il trucco che un po’ è sbavato, ma le dona. Nota i denti bianchi e il sorriso luminoso, le mani piccolissime con le unghie mangiucchiate la gambe sottili e non molto lunghe. Pensa che sia adorabile e le sorride, perché vorrebbe dirle grazie per averlo ascoltato senza giudicare e avergli tenuto compagnia senza forzarlo a dire nulla che non volesse. Vorrebbe; ma non ne ha il coraggio, quindi si limita ad annuire: “È sempre la stessa storia. Andiamo in un posto, suoniamo, facciamo tutti gli amiconi, poi il sipario cala e tutto torna come prima.”

Sole rimane in silenzio; nonostante tutto ormai un po’ ha imparato a capirlo, quindi sa che sta per aggiungere qualcosa senza che lei glielo domandi; “È successo che prima del concerto di oggi abbiamo fatto un’intervista. Ci hanno chiesto dei Larry  Stylinson .”

“Possono farlo?” è l’unica cosa che chiede Sole, guardando in alto verso il cielo che lentamente continua a schiarirsi.

“Teoricamente no, ma quello l’ha fatto. Coglione.”

La ragazza prende le ultime due sigarette dal pacchetto, ne accende una e passa  l’accendino ad Harry, che la imita. “Cos’è successo, poi?”

Harry trattiene il fumo in gola, lo fa uscire a piccoli anelli dalla bocca. “Che io, mentre lui rideva, ho sperato che avrebbe detto davvero ‘sì, io e Harry stiamo insieme.’ Quando, ovviamente, non l’ha fatto per l’ennesima volta, ci sono rimasto così  male… ”

Sole scuote la testa, interrompendolo, “Avevi creduto che ti fosse passata, non è vero?” Harry non risponde, non la guarda nemmeno, così lei si sente libera di continuare “Pensavi che andando vivere in un’altra casa e smettendo di parlare con lui o di dormire con  lui…  credevi sarebbe stato sufficiente.”

Harry sbuffa, “Non lo era, evidentemente.”

“Certo che anche tu, però, sei un coglione.” Commenta la ragazza, borbottando poi in italiano qualcosa come “Allora è vero che Dio li fa e poi li accoppia” che Harry non capisce e nemmeno ci tiene a farlo.

“Abbiamo litigato di nuovo. In camera, prima del concerto. Ci siamo detti un sacco di cose orribili, ce ne siamo rinfacciate anche di peggiori. Gli ho detto che è un debole e che non si merita tutto quello che gli ho dato in questi anni. Gli ho detto che lo odio per avermi usato in questo modo, quando è palese che per lui non è stato altro che un gioco per tutto il tempo. Gli ho detto che avrei lasciato  il gruppo pur di non vederlo, perché non riesco più a sopportare la sola idea di averlo nella mia stessa stanza.”

Sole lo ascolta in silenzio, poi gli poggia una manina piccola  sul braccio – Harry vede le nocche arrossate di chi ha sempre le mani bagnate –; “Credevi sul serio a quello che dicevi?”

“In quel momento” si ritrova ad ammettere Harry, sovrappensiero “sì, ad ogni singola parola. Volevo solo fargli del male  come lui me ne aveva fatto per tanto tempo.”

“Lui non ha mai voluto farti del m ale  intenzionalmente.”

Harry scuote la testa, come un bambino. “E tu cosa ne sai?”

“Io? Niente. Lo credo da quello che tu mi hai detto.” Sole sorride, come si fa ad un bambino, e sospira “Vuoi sapere quello che ho capito dalla lunghissima e tristissima storia che mi hai raccontato?”

“Avanti.”

“Ci sono due persone, in tutto questo, che hanno messo te davanti a qualsiasi cosa. Tu stesso e Louis.”

Harry ride istericamente, come se lei avesse appena fatto una battuta particolarmente divertente; “Ti  prego… ”

“No, ascoltami.” Lo interrompe la ragazza, finalmente seria. Si mette a gambe incrociate sul muretto così da poter vedere Harry, a cavalcioni sul parapetto “Quando eravate ancora ad X  Factor  lui ha sempre fatto in modo che tu non ti sentissi a disagio nella vostra storia. Eri piccolo, lo hai detto tu stesso, e confuso. Non ti ha mai forzato, è andato contro tutto quello che lui era, oltre le sue paure, perché tu potessi sentirti al sicuro. Quando mi hai raccontato dei vostri manager,” fa una pausa, si passa una mano tra i capelli chiari “credevi sul serio che lui fosse d’accordo con tutta questa storia? Non lo conosco, ok, ma pensaci un attimo: avevate passato la parte difficile, stavate insieme e tutto il resto. Tu hai pensato, come qualsiasi adolescente col primo fidanzatino, solo alla relazione tra di voi; lui, invece, si è preso carico di tutte le preoccupazioni, ha usato il pugno duro persino con te. Forse lo sapeva che ti saresti pentito di mandare tutto a puttane, se non aveste raggiunto quell’accordo con i capi.”

Harry ascolta in silenzio, lo sguardo fisso sulle sue mani, mentre Sole continua “Perché avete de ciso che dovesse essere lui ad avere una ragazza?”

“I manager ce lo avevano proposto un po’ di tempo dopo quel meeting con Marco,” si costringe, quasi, a rispondere Harry “Io avevo detto che non ce l’avrei mai fatta, Louis non aveva parlato per tutto il tempo. Alla fine chiese soltanto cosa sarebbe successo senza fidanzata. Risposero che probabilmente avremmo dovuto affittare un’altra casa. Lui si strinse nelle spalle e disse che avrebbe risolto tutto.”

Sole nemmeno commenta, questa volta. Probabilmente nemmeno psicologia doveva essere così fuori dalla sua portata, si ritrova a pensare con un sorriso. Però annuisce solo e lo costringe ad alzare lo sguardo: “Quand’è stata la prima volta che lui è stato costretto ad andare in vacanza con  Eleanor ?”

Harry deglutisce, la mascella serrata, “Eravamo appena tornati dalla Francia. Non ci ero mai stato, e lui aveva organizzato una cosa bellissima con volo, hotel, cenetta e tutte quelle romanticherie che se hai diciassette anni ti fanno sorridere e sciogliere. Non eravamo conosciuti fuori dall’Inghilterra, all’epoca – almeno, non come lo siamo adesso – e avevamo pensato che avremmo potuto allentare un po’ la corda. S cendemmo dall’aereo tenendoci per mano e non facemmo nulla per nasconderci durante tutta la vacanza. Una ragazza ci vide.”

“E il  managment  ha preso provvedimenti.” Harry annuisce, Sole si passa una mano sul volto stanco “Ed è sempre così?”

“Così fai apparire Louis come un martire.”

Sole scuote la testa ridendo per il tono stizzito del ragazzo, “Louis ha creduto, probabilmente, che le cose potessero andare avanti in questo modo per sempre.”

“Hai ragione, Sole,” decide d’un tratto Harry, la voce roca e strascicata mentre cerca di trattenere uno sbadigli o “Mi ha protetto, sono stato uno stupido perché non l’ho mai capito. Ma adesso? Abbiamo tutto quello che possiamo avere, io per primo mi sento stretto in questa realtà. Che scusa ha?”

“Ha ancora paura.”

“E di cosa?”

Sole si stringe nelle spalle, “Questo non lo so, Harry. Gliel’hai mai chiesto, invece di accusarlo soltanto?”

Harry sospira e con un salto scende dal muretto, si sistema i jeans; “Devo tornare in hotel.”

Sole non commenta, lo imita soltanto e guarda l’orologio, “E io ho lezione tra due ore.”

Camminano fianco a fianco in una Milano illuminata fiocamente dal sole coperto di nebbia, le braccia che si sfiorano e senza guardarsi; “Ti devo un pacchetto di sigarette.”

“Me lo renderai senz’altro, prima o poi.”

Harry annuisce, tira fuori il cellulare, “Voglio che tu sappia che se mai ti troverai a Londra, avrai sempre un amico.” Dice in imbarazzo, lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo.

Sole ride perché lui gli ha appena raccontato la storia della sua vita e adesso si imbarazza come un ragazzino a dirgli arrivederci. “E poi,” aggiunge il ragazzo “ora tocca a te, raccontarmi la tua storia.”

La ragazza si stringe nelle spalle, prende il telefono e lo passa ad Harry, così che possa memorizzare il suo numero, “E tu devi farmi sapere il finale di questa soap opera.”

Harry sorride, “Non so bene cosa fare, veramente.” Ammette passandole il telefono dopo essersi inviato un sms.

“Per una volta,” lo istruisce semplicemente Sole “Pr ova a fare quello che  fa sempre  lui : mettilo al di sopra di tutto, soprattutto di te stesso.”

Non ci sono molte chiacchiere, poi. I due raggiungono un vecchio edificio non molto distante dal locale, Sole riesce – non è dato sapere come – a tirare fuori da quella sua enorme borsa un mazzo di chiavi e la felpa grigia del ragazzo, che gli porge con un sorriso.

“E’ stato bello  parlare con te.” Rompe il silenzio Harry, le braccia muscolose, coperte dal tessuto della felpa, strette intorno al petto.

“Non fare il sentimentalista con me, Harry.” Lo rimbecca, divertita, Sole “Piuttosto torna in hotel e fai pace col tuo ragazzo.”

Harry sorride solo, si allontana dal portoncino e saluta la ragazza con un braccio, incamminandosi verso il locale. Manda un sms a  Zayn seduto contro il muro della discoteca chiusa,  perché lo venga a prendere; poi, semplicemente, si addormenta.

Zayn  lo trova col cappuccio sulla testa, una gamba piegata e l’altra stesa senza grazia sul marciapiede, le braccia incrociate al petto, due bambine col grembiulino blu che lo indicano ridacchiando, e la mamma che le tira via.

“Che cazzo hai combinato?”  Zayn  pungola il compagno di band con una scarpa, e Harry apre un occhio lucido, scocciato.

“Merda.”

Zayn  sorride divertito mentre cerca il pacchetto di Marlboro Red e se ne infila una tra le labbra senza grazia, “ ’ giorno anche a te, raggio di sole.”

“ Vaffanculo .”

Zayn  non si scompone: senza troppi complimenti prende la felpa di Harry in un pugno e lo mette in piedi quasi di peso, “È arrabbiato.”

Harry non risponde, gli prende la sigaretta dalle labbra e fa un tiro soddisfatto, poi si tira giù il cappuccio e si passa una mano tra i capelli scombinandoli – è possibile? – ancora di più.  La macchina in cui si infila  Zayn  è nera, lucida e per niente comoda; Harry vorrebbe dormire ma sa già che non ci riuscirà.

“Allora, ti sei goduto la magia di Milano?”

Harry nemmeno lo guarda, “Milano fa schifo.”

“Bene.”  Zayn  non è un tipo che forza le conversazioni, quindi annuisce soltanto e continua a fumare col finestrino abbassato – la cresta non si muove nemmeno per sbaglio. Andiamo, sono le otto meno venti del mattino! –.

“Quanto arrabbiato?” è l’unica cosa che riesce a chiedere, dopo qualche minuto, Harry.

“Ha praticamente distrutto la sua camera e ha dato un pugno a  Liam .”

Harry soffoca una risata, “Scommetto che se lo meritava.”

Zayn  lo imita, mentre borbotta un “Probabile, ma è stat o rude.” a  cui nessuno dei due crede nemmeno un po’.

“Abbiamo dovuto mettere in mezzo persino  Eleanor .”

Harry sbuffa ma non risponde.

“ Niall  ha rischiato il linciaggio da par t e di Louis, Paul le coronarie per colpa di  Liam . Immagina che serata abbiamo passato.”

Harry chiude gli occhi,  provando ad assopirsi. Lui è arrabbiato, e nonostante tutto, un po’ ne è soddisfatto. Lui, quella notte, gli ha pensato. Non è tutto finito, allora.

“ Eleanor  dov’è?”

Zayn  si stringe nelle spalle, anche se Harry non può vederlo, “Ancora in hotel, da quanto ne so. Ha impedito che facesse ancora più danni.” Il ragazzo si accende un’altra sigaretta, abbassa il finestrino per far uscire il fumo, poi aggiunge “Prima o dopo il concerto?”

Ad Harry non piace quando gli vengono rivolte troppe domande, tuttavia borbotta un “Poco prima.” nemmeno troppo convinto. In effetti, si ritrova a pensare, quella era solo stata la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso.

“Capisco.”

Harry sbuffa, “Non capisci un cazzo.” lo contraddice, e  Zayn  non si permette a replicare fino a quando l’altro non apre bocca di nuovo, sussurrando solo “Scusa.”

Zayn  scuote il capo, fa un tiro e gli passa la sigaretta quasi a metà; “Credo che sia finita davvero.” Sospira alla fine Harry.  Zayn  non risponde, sa che non ce n’è bisogno.

“Ho conosciuto una ragazza italiana, si chiama Sole.” Sussurra dopo qualche istante, infatti, Harry, che poi aggiunge un “Le devo un pacchetto di sigarette.” abbastanza divertito.

“Che sigarette fumano, qui?”

Harry si stringe nelle spalle, “Sigarette di merda.”

“Ovviamente.”

“Mi ha detto un sacco di cose. E io ne ho dette un sacco a lei. ”

“Cosa tipo?”

Harry fa un altro tiro, fin quasi ad arrivare al filtro, “Gli ho raccontato di me e Louis.” Ammette alla fine.

“Sei un coglione, Harry.”

“Lo so.”

Zayn  sorride, perché solo Harry potrebbe essere così mortalmente serio con quella voce strascicata mentre si insulta da solo; “E lei ti ha detto un sacco di cose circa questo argomento?”

“Sì.”

“E cosa?”

Harry si stringe nelle spalle, perché non potrebbe riassumere in una frase tutto quello che è successo in quella notte, ma allo stesso tempo non sprecherebbe tempo per raccontare tutto per filo e per segno; così alla fine risponde solo “Mi ha fatto notare che sono un coglione.”

“E dovevamo arrivare fino a Milano per fartelo capire? A saperlo ti ci avremmo portato anni fa.” È l’ultimo commento, dopo un attimo di riflessione, di  Zayn .

Harry gli lancia un’occhiataccia, ma non risponde. Il viaggio prosegue in silenzio fino a quando l’auto non parcheggia davanti all’insegna dell’hotel nel quale alloggiano. Ci sono fan ovunque, e Harry ha voglia di tornare al marciapiede della discoteca: almeno lì nessuno gli rompeva le palle.

“Cosa gli dirai?”  Zayn  gli impedisce di aprire la portiera con uno sguardo, Harry si stringe nelle spalle mentre si alza il cappuccio della felpa sui capelli.

“Assolutamente niente?”

Zayn  sbuffa, “Almeno vai ad avvisarlo che sei tornato.”

“Perché?”

“Perché così anche lui può dirti che sei un coglione.” Risponde soltanto l’altro, aprendo poi la portiera. Le urla delle fan – con cui si potrebbe tranquillamente confezionare un’arma di distruzione di massa – non da ad Harry la possibilità di rispondergli o - e questo gli avrebbe dato ancora più soddisfazione - mandarlo a quel paese. Chiude la portiera con lo sguardo basso, controlla che il cappuccio sia ben sistemato e infila le mani nelle tasche, rivolgendo solo un saluto alle mille ragazze – e qualche ragazzo? Sul serio? – che sono lì davanti.  Zayn  rimane fuori a firmare autografi, e di questo non può che esserne felice.

La hall è un turbinio di gente che va e viene, addetti in divisa che trasportano valige o accompagnano ospiti, persone in ventiquattr'ore o borse da tremila sterline che si intrattengono a chiacchierare nei salottini subito dopo colazione. Harry odia i posti del genere. Un uomo in divisa gi si avvicina sospirando di sollievo, gli lancia un’occhiata preoccupata come se si aspettasse di vedere morsi o tagli sul suo corpo; Harry alza gli occhi al cielo.

“ Signor Styles , finalmente! Sono ore che tutti la cercano.”

Harry non risponde, toglie la felpa con un gesto secco e gliela lascia senza troppi riguardi, “Quella va in camera mia. Dove sono i miei colleghi?”

“Non sono ancora scesi per colazione, signore. Lei vuole già andare al tavolo, invece?”

Harry vorrebbe rispondere che no, puzza e ha bisogno di fare una doccia prima e sicuramente non ha intenzione di incontrare così presto gli occhi apprensivi di  Liam  o quelli divertiti di  Niall;  ma quando  Eleanor Calder  esce dall’ascensore con un jeans nero stretto e il portasigarette d’argento tra le mani, cambia idea.

“ Eleanor Calder .” La saluta con un cenno del capo, ignorando l’uomo che freme ancora al suo fianco.

Quella gli si avvicina infilando ciò che aveva tra le mani nella borsa griffata che porta al braccio, “Harry.”

“Ti unisci a me per colazione?”

Lei sorride, afferra il braccio che le viene porto e si lascia accompagnare nella saletta vuota. L’uomo li segue a due passi di distanza, e fa un cenno  a due camerieri di cominciare il servizio.

“Sei un coglione.” Sono le prime parole che lei gli rivolge, un sorriso dolcissimo sulle labbra.

Harry si passa una mano tra i capelli, “Mi è stato detto così tante volte, nelle ultime ore, che ho cominciato a prenderlo come un complimento.”

“Sappi che non è un complimento, allora. Affatto.”  Eleanor  ignora qualsiasi cibo solido presente sul tavolo e prende l’acqua bollente per il tè; Harry afferra uno di quei dolci che gli italiani chiamano cornetto e ne strappa un pezzo con le dita.

“Dov’è?” chiede, dopo qualche secondo. Un cameriere poggia sul tavolo due tazzine di caffè e si allontana in silenzio; Harry apre una bustina di zucchero di canna e ve ne lascia cadere un po’.

“Dovrebbe scendere a momenti. Dove sei stato tu, invece?”

“Non è importante.”

Eleanor  annuisce, “Penso sia così. Avete un’intervista, oggi.”

“Lo so.”

“Non vorrai presentarti in queste condizioni, mi auguro.”

Harry sorride, ma smette prima che anche gli occhi si illuminino, “Perché, la puzza non rende l’uomo più virile?”

“No, lo rende solo più disgustoso.”  Eleanor  fa una smorfia che chiunque, persino Harry, non potrebbe che ritenere adorabile e prende la bustina di dolcificante dal piattino al centro del tavolo. Mescola il suo espresso in silenzio, ne prende un sorso ad occhi chiusi.

“Sai,” ric omincia poco dopo “credo che tutta questa storia sia una grandissima cazzata.”

Harry prende l’ultimo sorso del suo caffè e stacca un altro pezzetto del dolce, se lo rigira tra le dita come a volerlo analizzare. E leanor  continua, "Voglio dire: vi amate da morire, siete destinati a stare insieme e tutte quelle puttanate lì. Che senso ha litigare ogni santa volta? Io mi sentirei ridicola e basta.”

“A volte non dipende tutto dai sentimenti.”

“Ah, ti prego.”  Eleanor  sbuffa, accavalla le gambe sottilissime sotto al tavolo “non mi sparare queste cazzate da romanzo rosa da tre centesimi, mi sento offesa.”

“Sono serio.”

“Anche io lo sono.”

Eleanor  scuote la testa, prende la borsa e cerca il portasigarette; Harry poggia la guancia sulla mano, “Mi hanno detto che lui mi mette sempre al primo posto.” Dice in un sussurro, come se  fosse una riflessione personale.

La ragazza scuote la testa, si alza e gli sorride avvicinandosi, “H a detto che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, purché tu tornassi. Ha detto a Paul che avrebbe lasciato anche il gruppo, se glielo avessi chiesto.” gli sussurra solo, poi gli bacia la guancia ed esce dalla saletta. Harry chiude gli occhi. Che situazione di merda.

Louis indossa i pantaloni della tuta di felpa grigia, una maglia blu un po’ larga che nasconde la pancia piatta e curata, un berretto rosso scuro di lana grossa – che  Harry sa essere suo – e i calzini neri ai piedi. Gli si ferma il cuore, perché, nonostante tutto, porca puttana quanto è bello.

“Sei qui.”

“Già” Harry risponde monocorde, lascia stare l’ultimo pezzo di cornetto nel piattino e si pulisce le mani su un tovagliolo color crema. Si alza in fretta; non vuole rimanere nella sua stessa stanza, non sapendo quanto hanno sbagliato entrambi e quanto è troppo tardi per tornare indietro. Louis non si muove, non fa nulla per impedirgli di uscire dalla stanza, ma alla fine lo segue a distanza di qualche passo. Ed Harry lo sa che lui è dietro, lo sa perché dipende così tanto da quegli occhi e quella bocca e quel profumo che non può fare a meno di non tremare quando lo sente. E Louis, stranamente silenzioso e con le braccia conserte, lo segue fino al cortile interno riservato ai soli ospiti. Rabbrividiscono un po’ entrambi quando sono fuori: a Milano fa ancora troppo freddo perché possano uscire senza maglione, ma a nessuno importa.

“Sei senza scarpe.” È l’unica cosa che dice Harry, mentre Louis prende una sigaretta dal pacchetto che ha tirato fuori dalla tasca, poi aggiunge “Me ne offri una?” nonostante quelle profumate alla menta che piacciono tanto all’altro gli diano il voltastomaco.

Louis ancora non parla, ed Harry non è abituato a stare con lui senza il chiacchiericcio divertito che lo caratterizza, senza che lui lo abbracci o anche solo gli sfiori un braccio con la punta delle dita. Louis le mani ce le ha sempre fredde quando è nervoso, perché lui l’agitazione la sfoga così ed Harry lo sa, e vorrebbe soltanto stringergliele per riscaldarle tra le sue.

“Sono stato in giro con una ragazza, stanotte.” Dice invece, un po’ per interrompere quel silenzio assordante e un po’ perché è impossibile non raccontargli ogni piccolo particolare della sua vita; “Si chiama Sole, lavora come cameriera in un locale in cui sono andato.”

Louis ancora non parla, Harry deglutisce, “Le ho raccontato di noi.”

“Ok.”

Harry annuisce, stranamente in imbarazzo, ma anche un po’ più tranquillo perché sa che Louis almeno lo sta ascoltando. Così continua: “Mi ha detto che, secondo lei, tutto quello che hai fatto è stato per farmi felice.”

Louis fa un tiro, si poggia al muro dietro di lui senza distogliere lo sguardo dal ragazzo più piccolo, “Ah, davvero?” chiede, beffardo.

“Mi ha fatto notare  che…  tu volevi proteggermi.”

Louis  nasconde un sorriso amaro in una nuvola di fumo; “Cosa glielo avrebbe fatto capire?” si sta prendendo gioco di lui, e di questo Harry se ne rende pienamente conto, ma ormai è in ballo, quindi tanto vale giocarsela fino alla fine.

“Quando hai cominciato ad uscire con  Eleanor , tutte le volte che parlavi al posto mio alle interviste, quando andavate in vacanza in qualche posto  esotico…  Sapevi che io non sarei stato capace di farcela.” Harry fa una pausa, sospira “Ho pensato che volessi allontanarci, ma hai fatto tutto sempre perché potessimo stare più vicini.”

Louis si stacca dal muro con un colpo di reni, da l’ultimo tiro alla sigaretta e la getta senza grazia in un’aiuola curata poco distante, sputa via l’ultima nuvola di fumo; “E questo doveva dirtelo una straniera a caso in una notte a Milano?”

“Probabilmente sì.” Harry lo guarda, per la prima volta senza imbarazzo “Non volevo capirlo, forse, perché tu hai sempre fatto in modo che fossi  confuso… ”

“Io?” Louis lo interrompe, visibilmente infastidito “Credi sia facile, ogni giorno, fingere di stare con lei?”

Harry sbuffa, perché sono le stesse parole che si dicono ogni volta. È per questo che, seguendo lo stesso copione non scritto, risponde: “Sì, se no non riusciresti a farlo con tanta facilità!” E si odia mentre lo dice, perché in fondo sa che non è vero e che così sta distruggendo ancora di più l’uomo che ama.

“Sei solo un coglione, Harry! Io lo faccio solo perché sei tu a non essere pronto a questo! Cosa pensi che significherebbe questo?”

Harry scuote la testa, si passa una mano tra i capelli, “Come se non avessimo mai parlato degli effetti che avrebbe sulla  band… ”

“No, Harry, non sulla band,” Louis lo interrompe per la seconda volta, gli si avvicina così pericolosamente che Harry, nonostante sia abituato ad averlo sempre addosso, sente il respiro mozzarsi “ma su di te. Come pensi potresti reagire a quello che la gente direbbe? A quello che si scatenerebbe? Io sono pronto, Harry, ma tu?”

Harry sbatte le ciglia, perché non è possibile che, dopo tutto quello che hanno passato, lui lo creda ancora così ingenuo; “Louis,” lo chiama per la prima volta, posandogli una mano sulla guancia con un solo filo di barba. Entrambi rabbrividiscono appena, “sarebbe dura. Sarebbe così dura che spesso penserei di non farcela. Potrei lasciare il gruppo, potrei volermi ritirare per sempre da questo mondo di merda. Saresti davvero stupido, però, a pensare che non potrei affrontare tutto questo per te. Penso,” fa una pausa, lascia cadere la mano lungo il fianco “che dopo tre anni non hai ancora capito quanto ti ami se credi davvero che non affronterei tutto questo inferno pur di poter stare con te.”

Harry va via di nuovo, come ha fatto già la sera prima e cento altre. Louis  chiude gli occhi, li riapre e crolla seduto contro il muro del cortiletto. E’  Eleanor , dopo quasi mezz’ora, a trovarlo, il corpo scosso dai tremiti e il viso nascosto tra le braccia.

“Avete parlato.” deduce la ragazza “E hai capito di essere un imbecille.” aggiunge, senza il minimo tatto. Louis, che dopo due anni le vuole bene come a una sorella, si limita ad annuire, sollevandosi.

“Sai dov’è?”

Eleanor  annuisce, ma non gli da la risposta; “Devi andare a farti una doccia, tesoro. C’è una macchina che viene a prendervi tra quindici minuti.”

Louis si spolvera i pantaloni della tuta, rientra tenendo un braccio intorno al vitino sottile della ragazza. È di nuovo lei a parlare, mentre aspettano l’ascensore.

“Sono contenta di averti conosciuto e anche di essere stata la tua ragazza.” dice solo, un mezzo sorriso sul volto piccolo e perfetto.

Louis la imita, non si guardano nemmeno in faccia ma non ce n’è bisogno; “Sei la mia migliore amica.”

Le porte dell’ascensore si aprono,  Eleanor  si sistema gli occhiali da sole tra i capelli scuri, gli stringe una mano con dolcezza, “Vai a riprenderti il tuo uomo.”

Harry odia quel posto quasi quanto odia  Milano. L’intervistatore ride troppo e senza motivo, ha caldo, sonno, fame ed è nervoso. In più, ovunque si giri non nota che italiani.

“Com’è stato pubblicare il vostro secondo album?” Harry sbuffa ma fortunatamente nessuno lo nota. Non potrebbero, che ne so, prendere una registrazione di una  quasiasi  tra le altre quattrocento interviste in cui hanno risposto alla stessa identica domanda, così che lui possa andare a dormire? Stira le labbra in un sorriso e solo Louis, seduto a due posti da lui, riesce a capire quanto in realtà sia annoiato. Harry lo guarda anche, per un secondo, mentre è convinto che nessuno lo stia notando. Indossa una maglia nera e dei jeans colorati che odiano entrambi, retti da bretelle. Nonostante il trucco sul viso e l’improbabile  outfit , però, non può fare a meno di pensare a quanto sia bello. Gli occhi azzurri sono nervosi, le mani bianchissime strette l’una all’altra non smettono per un secondo di muoversi, i denti torturano il labbro inferiore – comportamento che, Harry lo sa, ha preso da lui – e non riesce a stare fermo sulla poltroncina mentre  Liam Payne , chili di fondotinta a nascondere il livido quasi nero sullo zigomo, risponde con lo stesso entusiasmo che riserverebbe alla notizia di una cura per il cancro.

Harry chiude e riapre gli occhi velocemente un paio di volte, cambia posizione allungando, stendendo e allungano di nuovo le gambe troppo lunghe per un diciannovenne, e si sistema i capelli con un gesto naturale; perché se Louis è nervoso anche lui, quasi per riflesso incondizionato, assume lo stesso umore.

A cosa stai pensando, amore?

L’intervistatore va avanti, gli chiede come trovi Milano e Harry risponde, in un sorriso “È di certo la mia città preferita.” che fa soffocare una risata a  Zayn , accanto a lui. Harry guarda Louis di nuovo, e per sbaglio incrocia gli occhi con i suoi, azzurri e irrequieti.

Louis gli sorride, Harry distoglie lo sguardo. Non potrebbe reggerlo, sa che lui lo sta lasciando e non ha la forza di sopportarlo. Si era aspettato davvero, per un momento, che lui lo rincorresse e lo baciasse davanti  a tutti. Coglione, per l’ennesima volta. Eppure ci aveva sperato così tanto: pensava che mettendosi a nudo avrebbe fatto capire all’uomo che amava quanto fosse importante per lui.

L’uomo che conduce l’ intervista manda la pubblicità, i  One  Direction rimangono sulle poltroncine mentre due ragazze entrano in fretta nello  stidio  per sistemare il rimmel a  Zayn  e il ciuffo a L iam ; Louis continua a guardarlo, Harry lo sa, ma nessuno osa alzarsi dalla sedia. È solo quando l’intervistatore rientra nello studio ed un tecnico mostra quattro, tre, due, un dito, che Harry smette di respirare, gli occhi lucidi. È finita davvero.

“Allora, quanti di voi sono fidanzati?” stessa domanda, stesso dolore.  Zayn  e  Liam  alzano la mano, Louis li imita dopo un secondo di smarrimento; ha un sorriso sincero sul volto. Harry vorrebbe morire lì in quel punto, e guai a chi lo va a raccogliere.

“Credo di dover precisare una cosa, però.” Louis interrompe l’ennesima domanda sul quanto sia difficile, per loro poveri adolescenti, stare lontani da mamma e papà per lunghi periodi, e tutti si voltano a guardarlo.  Eleanor , dietro le quinte, sorride. Paul, accanto a lei, si sbatte una mano sulla fronte.

“Non sono mai stato innamorato prima, nella  mia vita, e credo che se non fosse stato per X  Factor  probabilmente non sarebbe mai successo. Non pensavo fosse possibile, perché avevo diciassette anni e una grandissima paura e una grande curiosità. Siamo cresciuti insieme, non ci siamo fatti mettere sotto da nessuno anche quando tutti credevano che fosse sbagliato, che fosse di troppo. Che il nostro amore fosse di troppo.” Louis si interrompe, Harry nota che sta ancora sorridendo e tuttavia non può impedirsi di fare lo stesso perché lui odia Milano ma, ehi, il suo ragazzo sta facendo la dichiarazione più bella della sua vita e il cuore gli batte così forte che gli fa male. Il pubblico è in silenzio,  Eleanor  ha le braccia incrociate e un’aria palesemente soddisfatta sul volto, gli altri membri dei  One  Direction sono sorpresi, ma sorridono lievemente perché alla fine sono contenti che tutto questo stia finendo.

“Mi sono innamorato di Harry  Styles  quando non sapevo nemmeno cosa significasse essere innamorati di qualcuno .  Ogni mattina mi sveglio e penso a quanto sia fortunato, e quanto vorrei poterlo urlare e condividere la mia gioia con tutto il mondo.  Sono pazzo, probabilmente, ma non riesco a non pensare in ogni momento a quanto sia fortunato ad averlo accanto, e non voglio che il mondo si metta tra noi. ”

Lo studio rimane in silenzio, l’intervistatore guarda Louis ed Harry come se stesse assistendo ad un’interessantissima partita di tennis. Alla fine si schiarisce la voce, si rivolge al più piccolo, “E tu, Harry?”

“Probabilmente sono più pazzo di lui,” Harry ha lo sguardo basso, gli occhi che brillano. Quando li alza per guardare Louis, sta sorridendo; “perché lo amo e non ho nessuna intenzione di permettere al mondo di mettersi tra noi.”

Mentre si accende la seconda sigaretta della serata, Harry  Styles  pensa distrattamente ai polmoni e a tutte le puttanate che si sentono in tv. Louis  Tomlinson , al suo fianco, sospira e ridacchia quando il suo fidanzato lo mette a parte della profonda riflessione.

“Dovremmo smettere sul serio.”

Harry annuisce, serio, ma continua a fumare senza problemi; “Magari da domani.”

“Magari, sì..”

I due si tengono per mano mentre passeggiano per le strade troppo accaldate di Milano; è Luglio, e ormai sono davvero in pochi ad essere rimasti in città. Harry avvista il locale e lo indica all’altro con un dito; una fedina di fidanzamento luccica contro la luce del sole. Un cartello dice che il locale aprirà alle ventitré, ma all'interno un persistente rumore di bicchieri e sedie che vengono spostate fa sorridere il ragazzo, che apre la porta cigolante.

“Tu entri?” chiede al suo fidanzato, con un sorriso. Louis scuote la testa, gli si avvicina per posargli un bacio sulle labbra piene e costantemente screpolate.

“Ti aspetto qui. Non metterci troppo.” E un altro bacio, solo per il gusto di sentire il suo sapore mischiato al tabacco.

Il locale è buio, c’è musica soft che proviene  da una cassa tenuta al minimo in un angolo, alcuni ragazzi che sistemano la sala per la serata. Harry la individua subito, dietro il bancone mentre sistema le bottiglie con i tappi giusti per preparare i drink. Ha i capelli tenuti in alto da uno chignon senza grazia, il ragazzo nota che li ha tinti di viola e che non le stanno male. Gli occhi azzurri sono contornati da uno spesso strato di matita nera, indossa una camicetta di jeans con le maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti.

“Ti donano, i capelli.”

Sole alza lo sguardo spaventata, poi sorride e prende un’altra bottiglia, “Già,  be ’… volevo cambiare.” borbotta mentre la pulisce e la posa accanto alle altre.

Harry si siede su uno degli sgabelli alti, posa i gomiti sul tavolo, “È passato un anno dall’ultima volta che sono stato qui.”

“Cosa ne pensi, adesso, di Milano?” Sole prende un bicchiere e ci versa della coca cola, aggiunge un pezzetto di limone e lo porge al ragazzo.

“E’ sempre la solita città di merda.”

Sole ridacchia, incrocia a sua volta le braccia sul balcone, “Non sei per niente romantico, Harry. Pensavo che con tutta la storia della dichiarazione avessi cambiato idea.” Lo prende in giro, bonariamente.

Harry arrossisce un po’, ma non risponde. Infila una mano nella tasca dei pantaloni neri e ne estrae un pacchetto di  Merit  da dieci, che poggia sul banco. Sole scoppia a ridere.

“Ora siamo pari.”

“Davvero, Harry?” ma non gli da il tempo di rispondere, perché aggiunge “Pensavo di avere l’opportunità di conoscere il tuo ragazzo.”

“E’ qui fuori, mi sta aspettando,” Harry sorride “E adesso siamo fidanzati.”

Sole sgrana gli  occhioni  azzurri, “Davvero? Congratulazioni!”

Harry si passa una mano sul berretto di lana grossa che indossa, annuisce, “Non sono venuto qui solo per le sigarette.”

“Sono contenta di sapere che non hai fatto un volo di due ore solo per un pacchetto da dieci.” Lo prende in giro lei.

“Volevo  dir ti solo…  grazie. Perché non mi hai lasciato solo in uno schifo di città, perché mi hai fatto mangiare, hai diviso con me le tue  Merit  e mi hai ascoltato per tutta la notte.”

Sole sorride, “Non c’è di che, Harry.”

“Cosa farai, adesso?”

“Finisco  di pulire questo posto, magari dopo il turno raccolgo qualche ragazzo in crisi amorosa per consolarlo, cose  così… ”

Harry ride, la porta del locale si apre nuovamente e Louis entra; “No,  intendo…  rimani a Milano?”

“E dove, se no?”

Louis si avvicina ad Harry, gli posa un bacio sulla spalla mentre lo abbraccia a sorride alla ragazza, “Potresti venire a Londra, qualche volta.” le sta intanto proponendo il ragazzo.

“A Londra?”

Louis parla per la prima volta, le braccia avvolte intorno alla vita del suo ragazzo, “Vogliamo solo che tu sappia che apprezziamo davvero quello che hai fatto per  noi… be ’, per Harry, ma alla fine anche per me. Vorremmo davvero che venissi a trovarci, qualche volta.”

Sole ride, “Potremmo definirlo un  dejavù ?” chiede ridendo ad Harry, che scuote la testa imitandola.

“Amore, è arrivata la macchina.” Sussurra intanto Louis ad Harry, che si alza dallo sgabello. Sole li raggiunge dall’altra parte del bancone, sembra ancora più piccola con le scarpe basse e i pantaloncini. I due si abbracciano per qualche secondo, Harry potrebbe avvolgerla senza problemi due volte.

“Torna a trovarmi presto, Harry.”

Quello annuisce, prende la mano di Louis, “O vieni tu.”

Sole annuisce, sorride, “È stato un piacere, Louis. Trattalo bene, fa il duro ma è sotto  sotto  è solo bambino.”

“Lo so.” Risponde il ragazzo mentre, contemporaneamente, Harry gli da un pugno sul braccio borbottando un “Eh y !” divertito.

I due escono dal locale sorridendo, e  si tengono ancora per mano.

  


***


End file.
